One Moment More
by percabeth1234
Summary: Percy and Annabeth spend senior year together at Goode. Lots of surprises and cheesy moments! But when a new unknown camper shows up, their lives change forever. How will she affect their lives? What will mortal life having in store for them and can they handle it? Percabeth! REWROTE 1 & 2 CHAPTER. *TITLE CHANGE* Rated T
1. Welcome Home

**No, I don't own the Percy Jackson series. ;( But I did have a dream that I met him in Sarajevo and took him on a tour and for lunch! It was the BEST DREAM EVER! Now if only it was true! D: unfortunately I doubt he even knows where Sarajevo is. **

**First Story! And I appreciate ideas and feedback. KEEP READING. I bet you'll like how it unfolds. **

**This is rewritten. I hated the first two chapters. So I fixed them and put them as one. Enjoy! And review! I won't update if no one's reading!**

**Percy POV**

"Percy I'll see you at the airport ok? DON'T be late, seaweed brain" Annabeth's voice chimed through the phone.

"Don't worry I won't, I promise! Love you" I said.

"Love you too"

It was 2:00 pm, two more hours till she landed. Annabeth and her family were moving here to New York, her dad's work had transferred. I was excited, but not as much as mom. She had gone down right crazy when I told her. Paul was happy; he now would have other ways to embarrass me I front of EVERYONE at school. I couldn't believe how the time had flown by. I could still remember our first quest, our first kiss, our first DATE. And now, we would be graduating together.

At 3:30 pm, I hopped into my blue porche (a gift from Poseidon) and drove to the airport. I drove through the busy streets of New York. As I drove past Central Park, I saw many couples together, laughing, kissing, and just enjoying each others company. I couldn't help but think how that would be Annabeth and I in a few days. As I arrived at the airport, I glanced at the text she had sent me, terminal 3. Gods, if only it was that easily to find! Not only was the airport ridiculously complicated, but with my dyslexia "terminal" looked more like "minertal". Alas I found, by mere coincidence that dyslexia can't do too much to a three. I found the closest parking spot, right next to a blue ford Escape. As I hopped out, out of the Escape hopped out the one and only David. David is one of those chill guys that are friends with everyone. He swims for the school team, so I met him right the beginning of high school. He's smart, but not nerdy, popular, but not shallow. We were actually pretty good friends. We had "bonded", or should I say "had the same opinion" on pushing the swim coach into the pool. Quite fun, for us anyway.

As he turned around he saw me. A small smiled appeared.

"Hey man, what are you doing here!" he asked, giving me a small hug.

"Remember I told I was picking Annabeth up today" I replied. I had told him a week ago at swim practice. But then again, I don't remember half the stuff he tells me anyway.

"Right, right you said her family was moving here" he said as we started walking toward the entrance.

"Ya, but she arriving today, the rest are arriving in a week they have some stuff to finish and they wanted her here for the first day of school." I explained. Mr. Chase had been offered an irresistible pay raise and good hours, the catch; moving to New York. It may have messed up Mrs. Chase's mani-pedi plans, but it sure worked out for me.

"Right school. The only good thing that means is swimming" David and I entered terminal three. Good thing he was there. I would have gotten lost as soon as I stepped in. The main entrance split into about five other sections that continued to split according to terminal. Maybe I could find a way to get Annabeth to "remodel". I know she would love it.

Unfortunately, Annabeth couldn't help me here, but luckily David knew around the airport. We found arrivals and headed our own ways.

"I'll see ya in a few days, Perce. Can't wait to meet her." He yelled back at me. Being the kelp head I am it took me about five minutes to figure out who he was talking about. Let's hope this doesn't come up with Annabeth. She'll never stop calling me out on it.

I stopped at the exit for the Southwest flight from San Francisco. After about ten minutes of waiting, passengers started to exit. So many blondes came out but none were Annabeth. What was taking so long! There were short blondes and tall blondes, ugly blondes and those super fake blondes that belonged on MTV. Annabeth was no where to be seen.

"Common Annabeth" I whispered to myself. I swear she was doing this to me on purpose. It took another ten minutes before I saw those bouncing princess curls. Her hair was down, but was a lot longer now. She looked casual, a typical Annabeth. She wore a blue and white stripped tank top with light denim shorts. Over her shoulder was her computer bag and in the other hand she held her suitcase. I pushed my way through the crowd until I was at the very front. As she got to the open area she stopped to get a clip out of her purse, and dropped her laptop.

"Really!" she exclaimed crouching down to get it. At the same time I crouched down and beat her to it.

"When'd you get so clumsy wise girl?" I said as I gave her a smile. She looked pretty pissed, who wouldn't be after dropping a laptop, but as soon as she saw my smile she loosed up.

She put her hand put. "Give it" she said, taking me completely by surprise. I had expected her to throw herself in my arms by now.

"Wise girl, I'm offended!" I said sarcastically to her.

"Oh boo hoo! Cry me a river, Seaweed Brain" she replied cracking a smile. A few eyes were now on us, amused by our conversation.

"Fine" I said, "I guess I'll just leave then" I added as I started to turn around. I slowly started to walk away.

"Wait" she said. I smiled slying as I turned back around. He arms were crossed across her chest.

"Yess?" I said seriously. She walked up to me and kissed me. I smiled before deepening the kiss. But of course being Annabeth she snatched the laptop bag before breaking the kiss. I could here gasps and whispers around us. I wasn't surprised, Annabeth and I sometimes acted more like enemies, or siblings and strangers usually didn't assume we were dating.

"What! That's not fair!" I said smiling at her.

"What? I've told you before, I'll never make it easy for you" she said as she kissed me again.

**Annabeth POV**

**This was originally chapter 2. *Modified and changed.**

As we drove home I told Percy about San Francisco. Let's just say my step-mom was the least of my problems. Monsters attacked me everyday, and they weren't necessarily Greek.

"So there's this girl, Julia, she's in my chem class. And she completely hates me. It's absolutely ridiculous." I told Percy as I stared out at the busy lives of New Yorkers. Most were hassling around, trying to keep up with their lives. But as it was early September, I could see a lot of tourists, entering stores, staring at maps. I chuckled at their attempts to get a taxi. One guy nearly got ran over by a truck.

"Why?" He asked as he looked over at me. I zoned back into our conversation.

I sighed. "I don't even know." I didn't lie. I really didn't know. Life at an all girl boarding school was hard. To be honest I had no real friends, no one talked to me, and even some of the teachers didn't like me. The only thing I looked forward to was the occasional visit from Thalia and my daily call from Percy. Not that I would ever tell him that.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy's voice in the background of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I said as I turned toward him.

"So tomorrow's Goode." He said turning toward me and smiling.

"Ya" I said turning back to the window. I hadn't been to a regular school in so long, I didn't know if I was up for it.

"Do you want to go to see my parents first, or do you want to go home?" He asked. Home. Now it's in New York. Five minutes from Percy. A completely new life. I still hadn't gotten over it. Maybe I'll make friends. There will be less monster attacks. I'll probably have to save Percy's but a few times, but it will work out. I hope.

"Uh…" I love Sally and Paul, but I really just wanted to spend time with Percy alone. "I would love to Perce, but I gotta unpack. And I'm tired, and a mess and-" I looked over at him. "Would they get mad?"

"No they won't." he said hiding a chuckle. "What's the address?" he asked.

"Uh…" I took out the paper with address and key my dad had given me. "965 Young street"

We drove in silence for the next five minutes. I continued to stare out the window. We passed into a quieter side of New York. Both sides were lined with old brick buildings and the occasional park. We drove until we reached an old red brick building. It looked like something that belonged in Rome. It was covered with multiple hues of red and with vines climbing the sides. Big white, crisp windows covered the sides, while the front had big, tall, wood double doors. Mahogany, to be exact. Perce got my suit case and we headed to the entrance. I opened the door for him and he carried in my suit case.

"Gods, those doors are heavy," I told him as he turned to me.

"Aww" he said as he pouted and tilled my chin up to kiss me. "It Wise Girl having a hard time opening doors?" he said sarcastically.

I smacked his arm and I smiled.

"Common, Wise Girl" he said grabbing my hand. Considering how old the building was we should have expected stairs, lots of stairs. But boy were we surprised. The lobby looked like that for a five stair hotel with a huge elevator. We headed to the front desk where I stated my name and last name and was given some pamphlets was rules and such. After taking the elevator to the seventh floor we headed to apartment 729. I took the key out and unlocked the door. Inside was a vastly open and big space. To the left was the kitchen, white cupboards with granite countertops and an island in the center. To the right, the living space with two brown sofas and a coffee table with a flat screen on the wall. And to the back a big harvest dining table with seating for six. Dad had came a few weeks ago to get some furniture ready so that when we moved we wouldn't be stuck eating, sleeping and attempting to unpack on the ground.

Behind the living space was a wide hall that leads to the bedrooms. Three in total. I found mine, the second to the right and opened the door. It was a decently sized room. As soon as you open the door, in front of you is a queen sized bed with cream colored linins. On the left side was a big empty book shelf, soon to be lined with all my books. And on the right a desk with two doors beside. One leading to a bathroom and the other to a closet. The closet was a small walk-in, which was unless to me. And bathroom was also small but I loved it. The floor tiles were marble, and the fixtures looked like there were from ancient times. I took my breath away. Beside the desk was about five boxes filled with my stuff, while my clothes lay in the suitcase Perce made brought up.

"Well… Let's start with the books." I said turning to him.

"I have a better idea" He said as he smiled and entwined him fingers with mine. He leaned in and kissed me, a long, passionate, we haven't kissed in a while, kiss. As we broke apart, he picked me up and carried me to my bed. So much for unpacking, I thought.

But most definitely the best welcome home ever.


	2. Impressions

***About the doors, so I spent some time in Rome during the summer and the doors to all the hotels that were in old building were extremely tall and heavy. I based Annabeth's apartment off the ones I saw 10 meters from the Pantheon. Thanks for the imput Creamoe! I hope i followed through with this chapter! :)**

Percy POV

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Uhh, first day of school, those are never fun. As excited as I was for Annabeth to be here, school, I was not excited for. I glanced at my alarm clock, 7:00am, and rolled out of bed. I quickly put on my favourite blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans. As I walked toward the kitchen, I could smell the pancakes that were flying. Paul was sitting at the table reading a copy of The New York Times and sipping coffee from a white mug that read "Literature king". It suited him very well considering he was an English teacher. I sat down beside him, just as mom brought over the pancakes, which of course were blue. I ate quickly as I had promised to pick Annabeth up at 7:30am. She was staying at the Chase apartment by herself until Mr. and Mrs. Chase came from San Francisco. I didn't like her being by herself, but she wouldn't have it another way. When I questioned her about it last night, she simply said, I'm a big girl Percy, I can handle myself.

7:15 am, I should really get going. I kissed my mom good bye and said see ya later to Paul, who I would of course see in English class. I ran down the stairs from our apartment and hopped into my porche. It was a warm sunny day, everything you would expect from the beginning of September. Probably around 28 degrees **(sorry in advance, I'm from Canada therefore I use Celsius) **and quite a bit of humidity. It's a 15 minute drive to Annabeth's apartment so I arrive right on time, 7:30 am. Thank the gods, the last thing I want is Annabeth pissed at me on the first day of school, that would be just great! But then again, if she was late, that could be something interesting because one thing you should know about Annabeth is that she is never wrong. Soon enough those blonde curls bounced out those ridiculously heavy double doors and straight into my car, five minutes later.

"Wise girl, you're late" I said teasingly. I turned toward her and kissed her on the cheek, to which she said nothing. She kept she eye fixed on what she was wearing, not daring to look at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nothing. Utter Silence. "Annabeth." I said more forcefully as I turned toward her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Percy just drive," She said still not looking at me.

"No I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong Annabeth." I told her, as she continued to fidget with her clothes. I sighed. "Is Annabeth Chase really worrying about what she's wearing? Since when does it matter Anna-," –"PERCY JUST SHUT UP ALREADY GOD DAMMIT!" she screamed staring at me with her paralyzing eyes that were filled with tears. It was a scene that Percy wasn't too familiar with. Annabeth never cried, and when she did it was because of something being broken, not something as stupid as her outfit. Annabeth had never been too worried about what she wore, and Percy loved that, because she was so utterly beautiful naturally. But something about today was different, something had thrown her off.

"Please," I begged, "Tell me what's wrong Wise girl." I said tucking a blonde curl out of her face so that those paralyzing gray eyes were staring back into mine once again.

"It's just that…" she sighed. " I don't want to disappoint you or your friends' expectations. You're the most popular guy, captain of the swim team, you could have any girl you want, yet you chose me, why is that Percy?" she cried, half sobbing.

"Because Annabeth you're the most beautiful girl on the planet, and that's all that matters to me. I wouldn't have anyone else except my best friend beside me. And that's you, Annabeth. I don't care what everyone else thinks, and neither do you. Why should it matter what the other girls look like when there not you Annabeth. They're not the girl I argue with none stop and chase around central square like a maniac, they're not the girl I love."

And sure enough those tears soon vanished and **my Annabeth** was back, and that's all that mattered to me.

"You really mean it?" She whispered as she leaned in and put her head on my shoulder.

"Of course" I replied as I tilted her head up and kissed her sweetly.

"And since you care about me so much…" Oh no, where is this going… "Then will you come upstairs with me and chose something to wear?" she asked sweetly, smiling at me. It was this Annabeth that I could never, ever say no to, that constantly had me falling for her more and more everyday. And since I mean so much to her, I would do anything to keep her happy.

"Of course" I replied as we both hopped out of the car and headed up those dreadfully heavy doors.

After spending another 10 minutes, picking Annabeth's outfit, which in the end was a pair of classic denim shorts, and a flowy burned out blue top that tied at the bottom and a flowery belt, we hopped back into the car. As we drove to Goode a glanced over at this new Annabeth with her girly outfit and loose curls, who had all of a sudden started to care about impressions.

"So it this new Annabeth permanent, or is my Annabeth coming back anytime soon?" I asked mockingly giving her a smile.

"Oh, so now I'm not your Annabeth anymore?" she said sarcastically.

"No you still are, but when'd you start caring so much about looks and what people thought?" I asked her this time seriously.

"Since you became the most popular guy in school, Percy. You know what the feels like to me? I came from a school where no one liked me; you were the only thing I had that made me feel like a human and not a spec of dust on the floor that no one cared about!" she blushed and looked away. This was clearing a touchy subject, and something she was keeping away from me. Why was she embarrassed that she was so fond of me, that I mattered so much? But I didn't dare question it. I simply entwined her fingers with mine and squeezed her hand tight. If she wanted me there I would be there for her always, no matter what.

"I'm sorry Perce, I didn't mean it like that." She said sincerely. "I-," "Annabeth its ok," I said smiling to her, I know what you meant." I said smiling at her. We continued to drive in silence hand in hand until we got to Goode. I parked the car and we got out. I headed to the entrance, but Annabeth hesitated. I walked around the car and grabbed her hand entwining her fingers with mine and guided her toward the school.

"It's ok," I said reassuringly, "It'll all be ok." She simply nodded and kissed my cheek sweetly.

"Thanks Percy, for being there for me." She said smiling at me.

"Anytime," I said smiling back at her. Together we entered the school where everyone's eyes fell first to me, then to our entwined fingers, and finally to my beautiful girl where they stayed glued while I looked over at my Annabeth, who had changed so much from the little scared twelve year old girl I had met so many years ago. It was this new Annabeth I felt so lucky to have, that felt so out of my league, but that I was so madly in love with.

**I appreciate you reviews and input! I feel proud of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Hope to update soon! **


	3. First Day

Chapter 4

First day

**Read and review! I'll try and make sure this chapter isn't the typical Annabeth at Percy's school story! Because I'm from Canada the timetable will be Ontario based, meaning they'll have a class called MSIP. (M-SIP) This is something that was installed in our high schools including mine, and it's basically a work period. You can "Travel" To other teachers' rooms for help but you must get a travel slip first! At the beginning of MSIP your MSIP teacher signs the slip and the time you left the room and you leave to your "Destination". When you're done with the teacher they sign it and the time you left the class and you go back to your MSIP class. But you gotta get back before the end of class or you could loose your traveling rights for a week! PS: MSIP runs from period 1-5 and there is more the 1 MSIP class per period! Enjoy**

**Josh: red hair, freckles, blue eyes, gentlemen, dresses like a business man**

**Lauren: waist long blond hair, green eyes, girly-girl, wears high-end clothing**

**Juliana: short brunette, shorty, very smart, not a girly-girl but will dress up for the occasion **

Annabeth POV

I smiled as I realized all eyes were on me. For once I liked the attention. I don't really know what it was about today. Was it the new school? The move? The fact that I was Percy's girl? As we walked toward the office, there were a few snickers, glares from girls, heys' and high fives to Percy. We walked down the long hallway toward the main office to get our timetables. **(This isn't how it works in Canada; we get our timetables at registration in August) **After waiting in a very crowded line filled with nervous freshmen, jocks and annoying cheerleaders, we got to the desk.

"Names" asked the secretary who was clearly sick of being bombarded with annoying teenagers. I couldn't blame her. First days suck for the students, let alone the staff that have to keep everything in order. She was an older lady with long gray/ black hair which she wore in a braid. She wore this hideous dress that no one would be caught dead wearing it this century. To be honest it looked more like a table cloth then a dress, but whatever! And to top it off she had those ugly granny glasses with the string that went around her neck and her voice resembled more that of a toad then a human.

"Percy Jackson," Percy told her peering over the desk as she scanned a long list of names. "Oh, right… there!" He said pointing down to the paper.  
"Thank Mr. Jackson, but I can read for myself!" She snapped back, clearly annoyed. Jeez first days could really piss off these old ladies. Percy was about to snap something back when I grabbed his arm and shook my head at him.

"Here you are Mr. Jackson," the secretary said tossing over a bunch of papers. "Have a good first day," she adding in her annoyed and clearly bored voice.

"Next,"

"Uh, Annabeth Chase," I told her as I waited. Soon enough the package of papers with rules, regulations and lastly my timetable came flying over.

She sighed, "Have a good day," she added, shooing me away. We continue down the main hall and stopped at the fairly open foyer.

"Here give me your schedule," Percy asked sticking his hand out at me. I took the piece of paper and much it in his hand. I watched in amusement as he struggled to read them over. His face became serious and his eyebrows would scrunch up in that cute Percy way. He finally sighed in defeat as I cracked a smile and smarted to giggle.

"It's. Not. Funny. Wise girl. He said seriously but he too started to smile as he handed the papers back to me.

I read them over and compared them.

Me:

Period

8:35-9:40= MSIP- Blofis

9:45-10:45=ENGLISH-Blofis

10:50-11:50=MATH-Young

12:35-1:35= CHEMISTRY-Cape

1:40-2:40=ARCHITECTURE- Leo

Percy:

Period

8:35-9:40= MSIP- Blofis

9:45-10:45=ENGLISH-Blofis

10:50-11:50=HISTORY-Jewels

12:35-1:35= CHEMISTRY-Cape

1:40-2:40=BIOLOGY-Mariane

"Well we have MSIP, English and chem together. And we get Paul for the first two periods of the day. That'll be nice." I said turning to Percy.

Percy POV

"I don't know about that." I muttered back. Me+ Annabeth+ Paul for the first two hours for the day spelled out one thing for me; complete and utter embarrassment. Don't get me wrong Paul cool and all, but that doesn't mean he's not going to use Annabeth being here against me.

I sighed. "Common, let's go find our lockers." We continued to wander down the halls and up the stairs to the third floor. Because we had first period together our lockers were relatively close; about 7 lockers apart. After putting the few things we had brought with us, we entered Paul's class. There were only a few minutes until the beginning of class, so most of students were already inside waiting for what was going to be a very boring MSIP. We found a pair of seats in the back and sat down. I scanned the room for familiar faces but the room looked more like a grade 9 English class then anything else. Probably 90% of the students were nervous minor niners. If it wasn't for Annabeth I would have definitely found some fun in them out. I started to grow impatient and my ADHD kicked in. Annabeth had gotten her Olympus blueprints out and was lost in her world of lines and words. I, who found no interest in Wise girl's blueprints, continued to scan the room. I stopped at a group of freshmen gathered around a desk. A blond guy in the back would occasionally look over at me and then Annabeth. As soon as he saw me looking back he would quickly look but at the desk as if he had never looked over to begin with. I heard a few spare words from their group

"That's Percy Jackson!… captain...swimming team!" came a quiet voice from the huddle.

"Ya!... been kicked out… ever school, "said the blond boy on the outside.

This didn't bother me too much. For some reason everyone in school, even the minor niners, knew the story of how Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team, had been kicked out of every school in the area, yadi, yadi, ya. Quite typical to be honest. The bell rang and Paul came in wearing a white dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants. The rest of MSIP was a haze. Paul talked about MSIP, and expectations from the teachers, and Goode in general. I zoned out for most of the period watching Annabeth work on her blueprints. Finally after an hour of a boring non-stop information session by Paul English class started. Annabeth and I didn't go anywhere as we had been in MSIP together. English class dragged on for an hour with more of Paul's talking and about thirty minutes for talking with others.

At the end of class, I lead Annabeth out of the room and to her math class. I kissed her goodbye before heading off to history, probably my most dreaded subject. I expected Mrs. Jewels to tell us that we would be learning about boring 1812 for a whole semester, but was surprised when she told us we would be learning about ancient civilizations. For once I might actually do well in this class. After third period came lunch. I met up with Annabeth at her locker and lead her to the cafeteria. I couldn't wait to show her off to my friends.

As we entered the cafeteria I saw my friends seated at a table in the back. As we walked over, I saw David stand and yell "Hey Perce!". With that about half the school turned and stared. I made as way to the table and sat down.

"Hey," I said turning to my friends, "this is Annabeth."I added turning toward her. "Uh, so this is David; he's on the swim team, and beside him is Josh; also on the swim team, with his girlfriend Lauren, and at the end is Juliana" I explained to Annabeth. I was so happy I had finally introduced Annabeth.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, but you already know that" Annabeth said. There were waves and heys exchanged in between Annabeth and my friends.

"So where are ya from, Annabeth?" David asked.

"I'm actually from San Francisco. My dad's job transferred here so we bought an apartment here. They're coming in a few days they just had to finish some packing."

"Hey! I moved from San Francisco too!" said Lauren. Right! I completely forgot! Lauren came in the middle of last semester, last year.

At the end of lunch, Annabeth, Josh, Lauren and I headed off to chem class. I've never had Mr. Cape before so I don't know what he looks like let alone where his room is. As soon as we found his room we didn't know how we would get back to our lockers. His room is somewhere on the third floor in some hidden corner. Just great! I could feel myself being last for bio. Uh. The class was no better then the search for it. Mr. Cape an old, boring guy. He wore a worn out sweater and a blue dress shirt underneath. With his kakis and reseeding hair line he really looked like he belonged in a retirement home, not a school. Only time will tell whether he's a good teacher or not. Could be a fiery for all we know.

After walking Annabeth to her architecture class I headed of to bio. The only real reason I even took the class was because it was the only class that could possibly have anything to do with marine life. The teacher Mrs. Mariane, turned quite bitchy when one of the students accidently called her Mrs. Marine instead of MARY-AN. She when on a rampage about how students' automatically think it's Marine just because she teaches biology. She just wished people would stop being so stereotypical while I just wished she would shut up! Thankfully her rampage lead right to the end of class, and I headed back to my locker I saw Annabeth at her locker and I went and hugged her from behind.

"Hey Wise Girl," I said as she turned around and smiled. She rose up onto her tippy toes and gave me a kiss.

"Hey," she said still smiling.

"Why are so happy, Wise girl?" I asked my hands still around her waist.

She sighed. "My architect class is amazing!" she exclaimed. "Mr. Leo saw my blueprints for Olympus! And he loved them! Except he later mentioned wanting more sculptures of himself." She said, puzzled. "I still haven't figured out who he is, or why he's here for that matter."

"Well I can guarantee whoever it is they're here for a reason." I said. "Don't worry about it, k? Let's get out of here." I took her hand and led her out to the car.

**Read and review! Reviews and input are appreciated! If there's a scenario that you want to happen please share! I'll update soon! **


	4. News 1

**The wedding between Sally and Paul never was written therefore we shall pretend that's its happening when Percy is 17 turning 18. **

Annabeth POV

"So where are we going Wise Girl?" Percy asked as we drove through downtown New York traffic.

"I thought you said we were going to see Sally and Paul?" Percy had said he would take me to go see them after school.

"Ya, right! I forgot. Do you still want to go?" he asked. I was surprised, what kind of question it that! I turned and smacked his shoulder.

"OW! What was that for!" he whined.

"Of course I still want to go! Why wouldn't I want to see them! I haven't seen them since the beginning of summer!"

"OK, OK, no need to get all violent. Jeez." He said cracking a smile. We continued to drive, and the traffic just kept getting worse. Pretty soon we had come to a complete stop.

"Oh, common!" said a very frustrated Percy as he banged on the steering wheel. Though I must say, he's so cute when he's mad. As he noticed me staring and smiling, I quickly looked away, but the deed was done. Pretty soon I was blushing like mad.

"What's so funny Wise Girl? Do you enjoy my frustration?" he asked in a playfully serious way.

"No," I said, still blushing. "It's just that biker over there just fell over." I said, trying to be serious. Complete fail as a started to giggle anyway.

"Uh-huh" he said, peering out the window, and cracking a smile. The traffic started to clear and we continued to drive. As always, Percy was holding my hand, our fingers entwined. I guess it was like a tradition between the two of us. It took us ten minutes to reach Percy's house. Percy parked the car in front and we got out and headed up the stairs. I had completely forgotten what the building looked like. It was the opposite of my new home. The structure was modern and new, but strangely didn't have an elevator. We climbed up 5 stories worth of stairs, which trust me isn't fun. By the time we got to the top I was exhausted. Gods, I needed to train. On the fifth floor there were five white doors. Huh, they had been painted from the last time I saw them. We headed to the one with the label "5F" and Percy opened the door.  
"MOM! We're here!" he yelled, dropping his bag on the ground. "Uh, you can put your bag in my room if you want." He said turning to me. I nodded. Sally came running in, and boy was she excited.

"Annabeth!" she squealed. "OHH! Give me a hug!" she said as she threw her arms out and wrapped them around me. "I missed you!" she added.

"I missed you too," I replied as her grip loosened. We broke apart, but she kept her hands and my shoulders.

"My how you've changed! So much older, and mature, and gorgeous!" she added as she placed her hands on my cheeks. Sally had changed too. She was happier and very fit, but not built. Just like what someone who had a healthy lifestyle would look like. She wore a blue dress shirt with a long flowy black skirt. It was an odd combination, but it suited her well. Paul soon walked in.

"Annabeth! We didn't really get to say hello today." He said as he too gave me a hug. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great," I replied. "Excited to be out of San Francisco, that's for sure!" I added.

"Oh, common," said Sally from the kitchen, "It's can't be that bad!"

To this I had no reply. San Francisco is NOT fun for demi-gods. EVER. Percy and I headed off to his room, but were stopped by Sally.

"WAIT! Go to the living room first." She said pointing at the couch and pushing us along. We didn't protest. Sally wasn't one the bombarded us or invaded our space, so she definitely had a reason.

"Soo," she said as her and Paul sat down on the other couch across from us. The light hit her engagement ring that Paul had given her a few months back. It was a simple gold band with a nice square ruby in the middle. I had always admired it, just because of its uniqueness.

"We finally picked a date!" she said happily.  
"What! Really!" I asked, smiling from ear to ear. I looked over at Percy, who I think was close to tears. All he had ever wanted was Sally's happiness. And now she would get it.

"When?" Percy asked still smiling.

"January 18," replied Paul.

"Wait, of this year?"

"Yes," said Sally. "We wanted to get it done sooner then later. It's not like we're getting younger!" she exclaimed as her and Paul started to laugh. Percy and I just smiled at each other. I could see the excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh! And also, Percy" Sally said, as we looked over at her, "Paul's brother Liam and his wife J-Lyn are coming over for dinner to night to celebrate!" she exclaimed.

Percy looked surprised. "And I didn't know about this why exactly?" he asked.

"It was a last minute thing. It's no big deal, and Annabeth can stay as well." Sally said.

"Oh no!" I said, "I can't, it just wouldn't be right. It's your family dinner!" I said. I wanted to stay, but it would be weird. And awkward.

"Exactly! You are family!" he exclaimed, as he smiled and started to laugh. I blushed, and so did Percy. It's extremely awkward when your boyfriend's step-dad tells you that he thinks we'll get married.

Percy sighed. "Common," he groaned as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off toward his bedroom.

"Have fun you lovebirds," Sally yelled from behind us. All I could hear was their laughing.

Percy closed the door behind us and fell on to his bed. I went over to our school bags that he had brought in and took out the book Paul had given us.

"That was extremely awkward!" he groaned as I fell beside him. I looked at the book; "Hamlet, by Shakespeare" I read, as Percy groaned.

"Don't remind me," he said. "You know how excited I am about reading this stupid book?" he asked. "I'm ecstatic." He added sarcastically. He turned toward as I opened to the first page. "You know what class we should have all day long?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"MSIP" he said, smiling. I lowered my book into my lap.

"Percy, the whole point of MSIP is to do HOMEWORK. MSIP all day would just be wasting time." I said.

"Exactly," he said as he smiled slyly. You all know what happens next. Of course being Percy and Annabeth we spent the rest of the night making out, arguing over the stupidest stuff, and just cuddling until we heard a knock at the door.

"PERCY! ANNABETH! GET OUT HERE NOW!" I heard Sally yell. We jump off the bed and ran out the door.

"What!" Percy said, pulling riptide out of his pocket.

"Iris message, it's Chiron. Go! Go! It's in the living room!"She yelling as she pushed us toward it. In the middle of the living room was a distorted image of a distressed Chiron.

"Chiron!" I said into the image. "Is everything alright?" I was starting to get worried.

"You must come to the camp immediately!" his frightened voice echoed through the small space. "There's a new camper." Percy and I looked at each other. We didn't understand why that was a big deal. It was just a new camper. It happened all the time.

"But," he added, "She's only four years old. She was brought right out of a car crash one that her father didn't survive. She's an orphan, now and camp the only place she has to go."

"How did you know she was a demi-god? I mean she's four she has no idea what's going on or who she really is."

"The gods agreed to notify us. They however didn't share who her parent was. They simply said to gather all the campers." He finished. "Grover's with her in the infirmary, I must go see how she is. Hurry." He said as he wiped away the image.

"Paul," Percy said, "Tell Liam I'm sorry. But we really have to leave, NOW" he said as he pulled me toward the door.

"Get your coat, we'll leave our stuff here," he told me. I simply nodded. I remembered how scared I was when I ran away at six. I couldn't imagine what that poor little girl was going through. She didn't run away she was taken away. And her mother was gone. In a few years she would understand where she had gone, but for now, all she'll know is that she was gone.

"Common," Percy said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

"PERCY!" Sally yelled, "Be careful!"

We both nodded and ran down the stairs. It's a fifteen minute drive to camp from Percy's house so we were one of the first one's there. At the camp border, Chiron stood and welcomed the campers that were pouring in.

"Percy, Annabeth," he said when he saw us, "Head to the camp fire, we're all gathering there."

We head over to the fire and find a spot beside the Stolls.

"Why hello love birds," Travis says as he turns to us and smiles.

"Hey, Travis" Says Percy.

"Hey, so did you hear about the girl?" Connor asks.

"Ya, can you imagine? She's four. Her only parent was her father and now he's gone." I said turning to him.

"Ya it's pretty sad. Did Chiron tell you who her god parent is?" Travis asked

"No, he just to us to come ASAP." Percy said as he put his arm around my waist. "But we'll find out eventually right?" we all nodded. I stared at the ground. I couldn't imagine what was going through that frightened child's head. My thoughts were interrupted by Chiron's hoofs that echoed into the circle of campers.

"Heroes! I know that my summoning of you is unannounced and unexpected. But then again so is this. Today we received our youngest camper yet..." I could remember when I was announced. I had been the youngest, and was up until now. "… Her name is Melania. And she's four years old" many gasps and mutters had started up in the circle of campers. It looked like only the four of us had known how young she really was. "Now I know that that is a very young age for someone to the forced into a whole new life. But I trust that all of you," He gestured to the campers, "Will do your best to help her understand what is happening." He finished. "Glover!" he yelled, "bring her in please."

Grover walked in with a little girl handing on his neck. She looked petrified, and oh so familiar. She was gorgeous, I must say, and super cute, but she was scared. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had a long gash that was starting to heal, going from her right eyebrow down the side of her face right to the top of her mouth. Her hair was the exact same as mine but longer. From what I would see, it went all the way down her back and past her bum. But her eyes. Behind the tears and fear laid an ocean as bright as the stars. They were bluer and lighter then the clearest water one the nicest day.

As Grover set her down beside Chiron she quickly hid behind his leg and peered out at the campers. Chiron smiled at her, and a few awe's, and gasps were exchanged between the campers.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Behold," he voice boomed and not only made me jump but also the little girl that hid behind his leg. "Melania Jews, daughter of…"

I swear every single camper gasped. I wasn't sure if I had heard Chiron right or if I had lost my mind.

Little Melania, the things she would go through.

**Cliffhanger… DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Hope you liked it! R&R! Share with your percabeth loving friends **


	5. News 2

Percy POV

"_Behold, Melania, daughter of… Poseidon."_

I could hear many gasps, and eyes on me. I couldn't believe what I heard. I could feel Annabeth squeezing my hand tighter and tighter. She was as surprised as I was. I didn't know what to do. It was like I was in a trance. I saw lips moving, but could hear no sound. I slowly started to hear Annabeth

"Percy. Percy. Percy!" she said as she shook my shoulder. I looked up at Chiron and Melania, MY little sister. The sister I never thought I would have.

"Percy," Chiron said, "Come." He added as he waved his hand at me. I slowly stood up. ALL eyes were on me now. I walked toward the two of them walking Melania, watching for a response to my presence. When I reached them, I looked up at Chiron who nodded and looked down at the little girl hiding behind his legs. I crouched slowing down, still looking into her bright blue eyes that were still filled with fear, and smiled.

_Ok Perce, baby mode on. Nice and slow._

I needed to introduce myself without scaring the living daylight out of her. Before I had realized one thing; now that she had no buddy, she didn't trust anyone that hadn't helped her in some way. Grover had rescued her from the car wreck, and Chiron had been the first person she had met at camp. Plus he got bonus points for being a pony.

"Hi," I said quietly as she continued to stare at me. "My name is Percy, and I'm your big brother." I said, still watching her. She started to pout and looked like she was going to cry, but instead hid back behind Chiron's leg.

_Crap. I need a way to convince her that I'm not going to hurt her. _

"It's all right, dear," I heard Chiron tell her.

"I wanna go home pony!" I heard her whisper back as her eyes filled with tears.

_Pony. That's it! _

I whistled into the night sky as loud as I could.

_Common, common. _I said as I looked into the sky. Soon enough, out of the blackness came my savior, the ultimate pony, Pegasus.

_What's up boss?_ He asked when he landed. I could see Melania jump and then her face light up when she realized she can understand him.

_That's my little sister, Melania. Her only living relative was just killed and she has no idea who she is, why she's here, or what's happening. She's only four and she loves ponies. Can you go all baby pony mode on her so that she isn't that scared?" _I whispered to him.

_Sure thing, boss. Just bring her over here._

I nodded and started to turn back toward Melania. I was so caught up in the moment that I hadn't realized that everyone was staring was wide open mouths thinking; what the Hades is going on!

"Hey, Melania" I cooed at her. "You want to come meet the nice pony?" I asked her. I saw her little face peek back out from behind Chiron's leg. She stared at me and after a much anticipated wait; she gave me a little nod.

I gave me a big smile and extended my hand out to her.

"Common" I said as I jerked my head toward Pegasus.

Surprisingly she took my hand and I slowly lead me toward Pegasus. The whole time she stared at me with those big blue eyes that were slowly draining of the fear that had invaded them a short time ago. I smiled as I looked up at Annabeth who was about 10 meters away, and who was smiling from ear to ear. When we got close to Pegasus he laid down, and looked at Melania, whose eyes were full of wonder.

_Why hello there, princess! He said in a soft and super friend voice. _

Melania jumped. She squeezed my hand and looked at me, and was clearing still super confused that she could understand him.

"Hey," I said as I crouched down beside her, "Its ok. He's a nice horse." I whispered.

I ran my hand down Pegasus' main.

"You try," I told her. "Common." I took her hand and slowly ran it down Pegasus' main. She looked up at me and smiled. I was completely shocked. I Perceus Jackson had managed to gain the trust of a four year old. Who would have ever thought?

"You want to take a ride?" I asked her. I regretted it right away. It was pushing it too far. She had just met both of us and probably didn't even remember my name. She backed away a few steps and stopped. She stood there for a minute staring at the ground and with her hand in her mouth. She was biting down on one of her knuckles. Eventually she looked up at me with those big blue eyes and gave me a small nod. I smiled at her and headed toward Chiron to explain. Melania, who was definitely going to become extremely attached to me, ran behind me, clearly afraid to be left along.

I looked down at her and smiled and then back up at Chiron who was amazed at my accomplishment.

"I'm going to give her a ride around camp. She might even fall asleep." I told him and he continued to stare down at her.

"Alright, but be careful Percy. Her trust will fade if you do anything stupid." He replied.

"Right." I said. "Can Annabeth come along? She's good with kids." I asked

"So are you, Percy. But sure, if she doesn't get scared."

"Annabeth isn't scared of horses," I replied smiling.

"Not Annabeth, Percy. Melania. She hasn't met Annabeth yet."

I turned bright red. That was stupid of me. He had obviously meant Melania, not Annabeth. Gods, Annabeth was right I could really be a seaweed brain sometimes.

"Hey Chiron," I said, "Could you uh, clear this place out? It's kind of getting awkward." I asked

"Right, of course." He said. "Everyone," he yelled over mutters. "To the dining Pavilion. Dinner will be server late tonight."

"Annabeth!" I yelled as the campers started to clear our. As she looked over toward me I gestured her to come over.

Melania, when she saw Annabeth approaching, hesitated, and then slowly shuffled her way closer to me latching onto my left pant leg. Five minutes ago I couldn't get the child to look at me, and now, she trusted me most.

"Hi," Annabeth cooed as she crouched down beside me. "I'm Annabeth. I'm Percy's girlfriend." She said as she smiled at her. Did four year olds even know what a girlfriend was?

"Is it ok if I take a ride with you and Percy?" Annabeth asked. I studied Melania. Her face was softening. Maybe it was because Annabeth was a girl. She could be like the mother she… never had? Chiron had said that her father had died in the car wreck. But no one mentioned her mother. Melania still hadn't answered Annabeth but had looked back up at me.

"It's ok," I said as I crouched down beside her. "She's really, really nice." But this time we were the one ones at the camp fire, even Chiron had left. Melania didn't seem to notice. After my reashurence, she seemed more comfortable with the thought, and gave a small nod. It was quite confusing. Why was she so comfortable with me?

_Percy, _I could hear my father's voice in my head; _you're the only family she's got. I'm nothing to her right now. _

But still, she's only four. It's not like she adapts quickly. No reply. I remembered how fast Tyson and I had grown close. Maybe it was some mysterious bond. I didn't know.

I heard a small whisper, "Percy." I looked down to see Melania staring at me and then point at Pegasus. Her voice was soft and quite, but not scared.

"Right," I said. "The ride." I led Melania with Annabeth behind us toward Pegasus. Melania turned to face me and put her arms up, what all kids do when they want to be picked up. I crouched down and put my hands under her arms and slowing picked her up. I knew she wasn't made of glass or a baby but I didn't want to hurt her. To be honest, I didn't have much experience with kids in general. Melania wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I looked over to see Annabeth standing beside me smiling. We walked over to Pegasus who sat down so that we could climb on.

"Melania," I said, "are you going to sit with me or Annabeth?" I asked her. She tightened her grip around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Obviously you, seaweed brain," I heard Annabeth say. I cracked a smile. She really did trust me.

We sat down on Pegasus' back. Melania was a little reluctant to let go of me, but needed to so that Annabeth could hold onto me. I set Melania down at the front and wrapped my right arm around her. Annabeth sat down behind me and wrapped both arms around my stomach than rested her head on my back.

_Ready boss? _Pegasus asked.

"Ready!" shouted Melania smiling. Annabeth and I got a good laugh out of it. The four year old already knows who's boss. Pegasus flew us around camp, first over the great hall, the dinning pavilion, the lake and the cabins. We flew in peace for a good hour and by the time he landed in front of my cabin, Melania was fast asleep.

"Incredible." I could hear Annabeth say after she had climbed off. "You got her to fall asleep." She said amazed.

"Well," I started, "I am her big brother." I said smiling up at her. I climbed off with Melania and the three of us headed into cabin number three. I put Melania down in one of the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"You have to tuck her in, Percy" Annabeth said as she pulled up and tucked the blanket in, and then gave Melania a small kiss on her forehead. "Like that." She said as she turned to me.

"Let's go for a walk," I said as I grabbed her hand. We walked down to the lake and sat down at the shore.

"You know, you're gonna be just like a mom to her." I said, as Annabeth put her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist.

"Are you saying we had a child together, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, lifting her head up and string at me. Both of us started to blush furiously as we realized what we had said.

"What not- what I meant," I added, "I just meant tha-" Annabeth's lips crushed against mine and she kissed me as I kissed her back. She smiled against my lips.  
"Stut up" she said as she kissed me again, more passionately then the last.

"Will do," I added, as we broke apart and I smiled at her. I stroked her cheek and started to play with her lip with the hand that wasn't still entwined in her hair. She blushed furiously and smiled before looking away. I started to chuckle ask she looked back at me, red as a tomato.

"Stop!" she yelled, half smiling. "You're only doing that to make me blush!" she said. I leaned in and whispered; "Are you sure? I could feel the shiver that I had sent down her back and smiled in delight.

"STOP!" she whispered as she smacked my chest with her hands. I started to chuckle and leaned in to give her a kiss, but being Annabeth, she wouldn't make it that easy. She leaned back and pushed against my chest, so that I was too far from her. We struggled there for a moment, until I pretended to give up. Annabeth lowered her guard and I saw my opportunity. I came crashed down on her like a wave on the shore line. She attempted to stop me but failed. We laid there in the sand until a big wave came crashing down on us.

Annabeth screamed.

"PERCY!" she screamed as I laughed at her soaked hair and clothes. She turned and looked back at the now calm lake and my dry clothes. "Oh! You're so gonna pay for this!" she screamed as she jumped up.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It wasn't me!" I said as I put my arms up in defeat and smiled. But I couldn't help it. I started to crack up as a very annoyed Annabeth stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I said in between laughs.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Percy." She said. She was pissed but was starting to smile too.

I took her hand and watched as the water evaporated from her hair and clothes.

"Let's get back," she said. "She might wake up."

She being Melania. Annabeth hopped onto my back and insisted I carry her all the way to her cabin. I didn't mind. I mean I did soak her in water at 11:00 pm with it being probably twelve degrees outside.

I dropped her off in front of the Athena cabin, and gave her a kiss before heading off to my cabin. I quietly opened the door still smiling and looked at Melania that was fast asleep. I leaned down and gave me a small kiss on her forehead. She started to stir but didn't wake up. I climbed into my bed and thought about the amazing day I had.

**R&R! i appreciate your reviews and advice! share with your friends :)**


	6. Morning Routine

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I stayed up until 2:30 am finishing this chapter. Hope you like it! **

Percy POV

I woke up at about seven o'clock in the morning. Melania was still sleeping, her dark hair tangled from the tossing and turning she had done the night before. We had about thirty minutes so I went to the Athena cabin to get Annabeth.

After I knocked on the door it swung open and there stood, James, one of Annabeth's half-brothers. He was about 15 years old, with shaggy blond hair and those gray stormy eyes that all the Athena kids shared. He gave me a small wave before turning and yelling Annabeth's name.

"Annabeth!" he yelled. "Percy's here." He said. He turned toward me. "Give her a second." He said. I nodded and he closed the door. I awkwardly stood in front of the door and waited for Annabeth. After about a minute she came put through the door.

"Hey," she said, as she gave me a kiss. "What?"

"I need your help," I said, "With Melania." She nodded

"Ya, sure, whatever you need." I smiled and took her hand as I led her to my cabin. As we walked in Melania started to stir and started to wake up.

"Do you know what you're going to do with her?" Annabeth asked. I ruffled my hair and sighed.

"I donno. She won't let me leave, that's for sure. And I don't want to stay at camp all year long, either." I sighed again. I really didn't know what to do with her. She won't stay at camp without me, and she won't come home with me.

"We should wake her up." Annabeth said.

"Wait," I said grapping her hand. "Let's try something." I said. "I'll go to the stables to see Blackjack, and you stay with her. Try and get her dressed. See if she's willing to be with you." I said. Annabeth looked uneasy.

"Look Perce she-" "It's ok. She was fine with you yesterday." I told her as I grabbed her shoulders.

She sighed. "ok." She said as she gave me a small nod. I gave her a smile and cupped her face as a kissed her. We could have been there for hours. But broke apart when we heard Melania waking up.

"Ok, I gotta go!" I whispered as I gave her another kiss, and ran out the door. I know Annabeth didn't understand why I was doing this, but I had a plan.

Annabeth POV

I was petrified. Percy left me alone, in cabin three, with Melania. Gods, what was he thinking! I paised around waiting for her to wake up. UH! I was going to kill that seaweed brain! Melania sat up in her bed and started to rub her eyes. She jumped when she noticed me watching her. I quickly walked over to her bed and crouched down beside her.

"Hi, Melania" I cooed at her. "Do you remember me?" I asked. She gave me a small nod before starting to look around. "Do you remember where you are?" She gave me another small nod. Surprising, considering how young she was.

"Now, Percy's with the pony? I going to get you ready for breakfast, ok?" she studied my face.

"You have princess curls too." She said as she reached out and grabbed a section of my hair. I smiled and sat down beside her.

"You know who else says I have princess curls?" she shook her head. "Percy. And he think you-" I said as I tapped her little nose. I small smile played on her lips. "-have princess curls too." She giggled.

"Come on, we'll get you dressed and ready!" I said as I picked her up off the bed. "Do you know where your things are?" I asked. Percy hadn't mentioned any of her things in general, but I hoped they had brought a few things over. She had slept in a camp shirt that was too small for me, but huge on her. She really was a tiny little thing. Percy and I had changed her after we got back from the beach last night. The shirt was the smallest thing I had at camp and it was sure better then what she had came in. after the crash, her clothes weren't changed, so she came to camp in the same thing; a pair of light jeans with a pink, short sleeved hello kitty shirt. The only problem was that they were covered in blood from her cuts.

Melania pointed to a duffle bag in the corner. I put her down and opened the bag. Inside were clothes, underwear, and socks. Also a big Ziploc bag with hygiene stuff, like her toothbrush and hair brush. A jacket hung in Percy's closet that had been left open. Along with the clothes there was a small lamb and a crocheted blanket. The lamb was soft and fluffy with a pink ribbon around its neck. The blanket, it was a large granny square. It started out with a yarn made up of light pinks blues and yellows. Then it became completely pink, and then at the ends, fluffy, hot pink and white yarn was used to make a 3 inch wide strip that went completely around. Then on the bottom in the same yarn the letter "M" and then "J" had been crocheted in.

As I admired the blanket Melania dug through the bag, and eventually swan out holding a purple sun dress.

"I wanna wear this." she said as she set it in my lap. It was short-sleeved and more of a lavender colour. It tied at the back and flared out a little bit from the waist. A trim of lace surrounded the bottom.

"Sure, whatever you want." I said as I smiled at her. "But first lets go freshen up." I took her to the girls bathroom and showers where a found a few campers. They all turn to stare in awe as I walk holding Melania. And I knew they were all wondering how the Hades I had gotten her to come with me. Melania, uncomfortable with the attention started to squirm and look back at the cabin.

"Hey, it's ok," I said as I patted her back. I waved at the others to knock it off. They immediately understood what I meant and went back to what they had been doing. I took a reluctant Melania over to one of the sink and set her down. I had brought her Ziploc bag along so I got her toothbrush and tooth paste out of her bag.

"I can do by myself." She told me as I handed her the two.

"Ok," I said as I took out her hair brush and started to work away at the blonde jungle on her head. Her hair was exactly like mine; blonde waving and stubborn as hell! Brushing it was a challenge let alone doing anything with it! I settled for a simple pony tail, but as I was about to tie it, she said;

"Can you braid my hair?" she asked. "Mommy always used to braid It." she said, looking at me through the mirror.

I sighed, "Sure." It took me about 5 minutes to do a simply braid, as her hair is so long. The first thing I'm doing with her it taking her to get a haircut. When I finished I tied it with a lavender hair tie I had found in the Ziploc.

"There." I said as I finished. She gave her a big smile.

"Thank you!" she said, overjoyed as she clapped her hands together. I let out a small chuckle before taking her back to cabin three to get dressed. After slipping on the little lavender dress, I tied the back and slipped onto her tiny feet a pair of gray sandals. The dress went to her knees and the sandals were gladiator style. The horn was sounded, indicating that breakfast had started. I took her hand and lead her out the door and toward the dining Pavilion. Hopefully Percy would met us there. After walking through the doors of the dining pavilion there were many aww's and gasps when campers started to realize that she was holding my hand and not Percy's. I looked over at the Poseidon table, and sure enough that seaweed brain was sitting there alone waiting. He smiled when he saw Melania and I approaching him.

"Thanks for telling me where her stuff is Seaweed Brain," I said sarcastically.

"Right, sorry." He said as he turned toward Melania. "Hello, princess." He said tapping her nose. She started to giggle. He picked her up and placed her beside him on the bench. As I turned to go to my table h grabbed my hand. I turned toward him.

"Thanks, Wise Girl." He said. It was a true thanks. "Beach later?" he asked. I smiled and nodded before walking away to my table.

I had a feeling that the way things worked out this morning were going to become a morning routine.

**Shorter, but I'm short on time! R&R! Appreciate all of you that take your time to review! Means a lot! **


	7. The Water Princess

**Thanks for all the great reviews! For some reason I get e-mails saying I got new reviews but when I go on the site, they don't show up. Weird. Anyway, hope you all had a great new year! Enjoy **** To answer a question; yes the Heroes of Olympus did happen. Percy and Annabeth were saved from Tarturus and this is happening after that. So they will be turning 18 soon. PS: Melania's last name is Jewels not Jews I donno what happened there.**

Percy POV

After breakfast, and teaching Melania how things worked at camp, I left her with Chiron and headed to the beach. Chiron had said he would try and explain to her a few things that were going on, in exception to her dad dying. When I reached the beach, Annabeth was already there, sitting in the sand looking at the water.

"Hey," I said as I slid and sat down beside her. She smiled before picking up her sketch book that laid beside her.

"So what you think of this?" she asked as she flipped through it and stopped on a page with a drawing of a sculpture. I couldn't recognize who it was.

"I figured out who Mr. Leo is." She said. "It's Hephaestus. I only designed one sculpture of him so I guess he got offended."

"Huh. Who would have thought?" I said as she continued to flip through the book and talk about what each drawing was. Huhhh. I had done it now. She was off in her little world. But as always I knew how to snap her out of it.

Annabeth POV

"-this is Zeus' main sculpture. I really wanted to make it Roman, but, I knew that included making a Roman sculpture for everyone, and that means my mother who HATES her roman form an-" Percy's lips came crashing down on mine as we fell into the sand. I put my palms on his chest and pushed against it.

"Hey!" I said as he pulled me back up.

"You were rambling." He said. "About Olympus. Again." He smiled against my lips.

"Oh, so now you take no interest in what I'm doing?" I said playfully. But I was hurt. Percy usually cared. He raised him eyebrows at me.

"Come on," he said. "It's go for a swim." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up so that I was standing. He started walking toward the water, but I pulled my hand away. He turned and looked at me surprised.

"No. I want an answer. Do you care?" I asked.

"Come on Wise Girl, you know I care! It's just I can't concentrate on what you're saying." He said. I was really starting to get pissed off.

"OH! AND WHY IS THAT!" I yelled back.

"Look it's like me talking about, I donno, uhh, whales for an hour! I wouldn't expect you to listen!" he yelled back.

"At least I would try!"

"What you don't think I try, Annabeth! I do I really do! But you should know that I don't do it well!" he said.

"Percy you're saying I'm BORING! No girl wants to hear that!" I yelled.

"Ok, calm down." He said put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean that. And you know it."

"No Percy I don't know it! I thought you cared! And listened! Why does-" he walked toward he and kissed me, hard. He poured his heart into it; it was so passionate I thought I would melt on the spot. \

He smiled against my lips, "Shhhh," he said. He pulled away from me. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

I sighed. "Ok, whatever. I hate it when we fight." I really hate when we fight. Bickering is ok because, well we're Percy and Annabeth, we're known for our bickering.

"Now, let's go for the swim," he said. I smiled and entwined my fingers with his.

"Sure." Just as we headed toward the water something came bursting through the trees.

"Percy! Annabeth!" we turned around to see Glover standing at the tree line.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, uhh, well whatever you were doing, but Chiron's looking for you guys."

"Oh, ok lets go back now," he said as he pulled me toward the tree line. We ran to the big house where Mr. sat on the porch playing pacman on a old laptop.

"Ahh, Peter Johnson, your sisters inside." He said not looking up from the screen. I don't think he could remember my name if he really wanted to. We walked through the big iron doors and stopped in our tracks.

In the middle of the room Melania was swimming in a pool. The only thing was, there was no pool. The water just stayed where it was.

"Huh" I heard Percy say as he smiled. "I guess she understands now."

"No really," said Chiron who stood beside the water watching her. "She only understands that water, and anything associated with water it in her power. She says she's the water princess." He said as he smiled and laughed. I walked toward her. She was wearing a one piece blue bathing suit. It had ruffles on her hips and nemo-like fish sewed on in the middle. She floated around the water giggling and playing with a school of fish. She must've gotten the water from the lake. I guess Percy and I were too busy arguing to notice.

I crouched down beside her. Her head dropped under the water and she shot back up. I laughed as her long blonde hair covered her hair. She tried, and failed to move it off her face, only making a big not.

"Here I said as I took my ponytail out and took her hand. I pulled her to the edge of the floating water. I told her to tip her head back, and I pushed her hair into the water. But this time Percy was talking to Chiron in the corner. I pulled Melania out of the water and turned her around. I grabbed her hair and tried putting it in a ponytail. Her curls were gone, as was the braid from this morning. Her hair was stubborn but thin. I guess since it was so long it had thinned its self out.

"What happened to the braid I put in this morning?" I asked her. She simply shrugged and asked if I was done.

"Almost." I said as I pulled her hair through the elastic one last time. "there." She thanked me before jumping into the water once again. I watched her as she chased a school of small fish around the pool. They weren't much fast then her. I sighed and went over to Percy and Chiron.

Percy POV

Chiron pulled me aside to talk about Melania.

"I found out a few things about her." He said. "She's really three, turning four in March. Her mother died two years ago from a monster attack. She simply said that a big scary man with one eye, a Cyclopes, had came to their house and that Mommy went to visit a family friend in The Elysian Fields with him. That's what her father told her. I told her father went to visit them too. Her house is in Brooklyn, and her dad was a doctor. She knows its not her real father. Poseidon stayed with them until she was two, so she remembers him a little. She very, very smart. And her parents had enrolled her into kinder garden a year early. She likes school, and she said that she saw Poseidon a few times but when she would run over to him, he would disappear. The teachers didn't believe her, nor did her step father-I don't think he knew who Poseidon was- but her mother did. She told her that he would come to see her after work but had to leave quickly to get back. She doesn't understand why he left." Chiron looked at me.

"I want you to take her to New York with you, to met Sally and Paul. If she isn't reluctant and if Sally and Paul are ok with it, try and keep her there for a few months. She's enrolled in a private school. Poseidon provided the money and enrolled her in a school near your apartment. It's a private preschool." I was about to ask how this was going to work when he put his hands and my shoulders.

"It'll all work out. Poseidon wouldn't waste Sally's time if he thought it wouldn't. And if it doesn't bring her back to camp." He said. Annabeth came to my side.

"So what's going on?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"Go pack up Melania. She's coming to New York with us."

**R&R! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for all the great ones! **


	8. Daddy's Little Girl

Percy POV

Annabeth and I went back to my cabin and packed up Melania's stuff. I needed to call my mom and Paul, they didn't know anything. I took out my cell phone and turned it on. Phones could be used it camp, but you still had to be careful. If you find yourself yapping away for hours at a time, prepare yourself to be monster bait. I dialed the house number and waited until mom picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mom, it's me"

"Percy! Are you all right? What's going on? It's been three days, the Chases came looking for Annabeth but I told them you guys left."

"We're fine. But Chiron's kind of asking for a favor, and so am I, I guess." I took a deep breath/

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ok, so you remember how Chiron said there was a new camper?" I said.

"Yes, he said she was really young, four right?"

"Ya, well, she's kind of," I paused. "My sister." There was a long pause. "And Chiron was her to come with me to New York. I'm kind of her only family. So," I said. "What do you think?" I asked.

"I think," she said. "That it's wonderful that you're taking on this responsibility! She can stay as long as you guys want her to!" she said enthusiastically. I smiled in relief. I knew my mom would say yes, but I had still been worried.

"Great!" I said. "We'll be there in a couple of hours"

"Stay safe Percy." She said.

"Always," I said as I hung up.

"So I'm guessing everything is fine?" Annabeth asked. I smiled.

"Everything is great." I said. "I told mom we would be there in a few hours, so we have sometime to kill."

"The beach sounds nice," she said as she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"You're right Wise Girl." I said as I put my hands on her waist. I leaned my head down and kissed the top of her nose. She giggled.

I faked/exaggerated a gasp. "Did Annabeth Chase just giggle."

"NO!" she protested. "I don't giggle."

"Well I think you just did," I said

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did-" I kissed her lips lightly and she kissed me back.

"Fine," I said. "You didn't"

She shirked. "I always win." She said.

"I guess you do," I said as I kissed her again. As she kissed me back I deepened the kiss, and by the time we broke apart, we were both out of breath.

"Come on, lets go." I took her hand and we walked down to the beach.

"Wait," she said. "I don't have my bathing suit on"

"It's ok we'll probably just be in a bubble somewhere," I said smirking.

"Oh," she said, "I thought you said were going swimming?"

"When have we ever gone "swimming"?" I asked, making quotations when I said swimming.

"Well," she started, "I could always-" I picked her up. "HEY!" she screamed, as she laughed.

"Are we going _swimming _or not!" I said putting an emphasis on swimming.

"Fine." She said.

"What was that?" I asked. "Did Perceus Jackson just bet Annabeth?" I said in a very sarcastic tone.

"HA! Don't hold your breath Seaweed brain!" she laughed as I walked into the water. I made a bubble around her at the beginning so that I didn't have to listen to her about it. I swam with Annabeth's bubble out away from the shore. I re-entered the bubble.

"Wise girl!" I said. "WHAT are you doing in MY bubble?" I asked her as I smiled and raised my eyebrows. She seemed to understand where I was going.

"PERCY, DON"T YOU DARE- " I laughed as the bubble popped and Annabeth screamed in frustration. I recreated the bubble around a now drenched Annabeth.

"PERCY!" she screamed as she shoved me back out of the bubble. As I reentered still laughing,

"WHY THE HADES DID YOU DO THAT!" she screamed.

"YOU," I said putting an emphasis on you, "said you wanted to go SWIMMING,"

"I didn't mean it like that!" she screeched.

"Ok," I said as I put my hands up in defeat, "I'm sorry." I said as I took her hand.

She yanked it away, "That's NOT going to work this time." I took her hand back, and held it tight so that she couldn't yank it away. I died her off before pulling her close to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she started to struggle against me.

"Look, I'm sorry, it was a joke." I said

"It WASN"T funny," she barked back.

"Well you're dry now so pretend it didn't happen.

She gave me her "You wish" look. I leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"I'm really, really, sorry." I said I could feel the shivering going down her back. I smiled. "Will you forgive me," I said. "Please" I said again. She gave me a small nodded as I smirked.

"HEY- " she started but was silence by my lips. As I kissed her she kissed me back. I cupped her cheek with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist. Her fingers entwined in my hair. As I deepened the kissed she put her wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips. We became so lost in each other until our make out session was interrupted by the shaking of our bubble. I quickly dropped Annabeth onto her feet and we looked out the bubble into the murky lake water. There stood the one and only, my father Poseidon.

"Percy," his voice echoed through the frigid waters. Annabeth hands dropped to her sides as she blushed. He waved me toward him and I exited the bubble.

"Sorry, well really I'm not, but sorry I uh, interrupted, your uh moment." He said causing me to blush.

"It's ok, really it was-" he waved his hand silencing me.

"Don't say it was nothing or I'll get the wrong impression of what's "Something" then won't I?" he boomed. I blushed furiously and probably looked like a tomato underwater.

"About Melania," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her before. I just wanted to block that part of my life out after Julie, her mother, died. And now with her father gone, I was force to claim her at such a young age, putting her, well, into all of this."

"Father, it's not- " once again he put his hand up and silenced me.

"I just wanted to say thank you. She's going to be a big part of your life, and Annabeth's too. So, I want to give you this." He said. In his hand he held two tickets.

"They're the best human money can buy." I took them into my hands. They were cruise tickets.

"They're for you and Annabeth," he said. "Whenever you want to go, they'll work. " I looked at them more closely.

_14 day cruise aboard the Norwegian Breakaway to the Caribbean_

_Perceus Jackson_

_Owner's deluxe suite for two with balcony_

_$14,000_

WHAT! I couldn't believe this piece of paper was worth 14 grand. My GODS!

"Dad you really didn't-"

"No, I wanted to." He said. "I haven't been the most supportive about Annabeth until I saw how well she got along with my little girl. Then again that's no surprise." He winked at me before turning into a current and disappearing.

I reentered the bubble.

"So was he mad?" Annabeth asked. I smiled.

"Actually, you just got us cruise tickets."

She looked confused. "What?"

"Well Poseidon was quite surprised about how we took Melania into our lives and wanted to say thank you," I said as I tossed her one of the tickets.

"14 GRAND," she said, wide eyed.

"YA," I said as I smiled and kissed her.

"Come on wise girl. We need to get to New York." I took her hand and lead her out of the water. After we got back to camp Melania was in our cabin trying to ring out her bathing suit. She groaned in frustration and threw in onto the ground.

I walked over to her. "Here," I said handing it back to her. "Close your eyes." She closed her eyes. "Now imagine all of the water going back to the lake." I said. I watched as her face twisted with concentration and finally the water started to make its way back to the lake.

"Good job!" I said as I gave her a hug. She smiled as she held a now dry bathing suit.

"YAY!" she yelled. As she put it in her bag and zipped it closed. "Are we leaving now?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," Annabeth said as she took her bag.

I picked her up and we headed over to the camp borders. We said our good byes to Chiron, to whom Melania had yelled

"BYE PONY! I'm going to miss you!" before giving him a hug.

Melania loved my car, why because she loved blue, and purple, and pink and yellow. She spent about twenty minutes telling us how much she loved those colors. Boy was she gonna like mom's cooking. After about a twenty minute drive back to my apartment, Melania was starting to get anxious.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We," I said as I picked her up, "are at my house. You are gonna meet my mom and dad."

"But what about my dad?" she asked.

Annabeth gave me a sympathetic look.

"He's not back from his trip yet," I said as I rubbed her back. "But my mom and dad are supper fun, and, my mom makes blue food!" I said enthusiastically in an attempt to get the pout off her face. "Remember how much you love blue?" I asked. She gave me a small nod. Before burring her face in my shoulder. I climbed up the stairs and I got Melania to knock on the door.

When mom opened the door she gasped.

"Well who's this little girl" she said as she caressed Melania's shoulder. "Hi!" she said.

"Mom, this is Melania. Melania, this is my mom, Sally." Melania gave her a small wave.

"Nice to see you Annabeth," mom said as she gave Annabeth a hug.

I put Melania down but she grabbed onto my leg.

"Hey, it's ok!" I said as I picked her back up.

Mom started to look worried. Melania was on the verge of tears.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No," I said, "She just tried, right?" I said as I looked down at Melania who now had her head on my shoulder.

"Go put her down on the couch for a nap," mom said.

"Do three year old even take naps?" I asked.

"Some do," Annabeth said. "My brothers took naps till they were five."

That was good enough for me. I took Melania over to the couch and set her down before grabbing the remote. I flipped the channels until I found Disney Junior.

"You like this show?" I asked her. She nodded. I stood up and went to her bag that Annabeth had brought in. I took out her blanket and lamb. After handing them to Melania who was now trying to correct Mickey Mouse, I went and sat down with Annabeth and mom.

"She's so cute!" mom said. "And she looks like you!" she said to Annabeth. I thought back to what dad had said.

_I haven't been the most supportive about Annabeth until I saw how well she got along with my little girl. Then again that's no surprise._

What had he been talking about?

**R&R! Hope you liked it! **


	9. Who's Julie?

**Ok, the much anticipated chapter! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson or the series, it belongs to Rick Riordan, but the plot of this story is mine. As are the characters; Lia, Ally, Sara.**

Percy POV

"_She's so cute!" mom said. "And she looks like you!" she said to Annabeth. I thought back to what dad had said._

_I haven't been the most supportive about Annabeth until I saw how well she got along with my little girl. Then again that's no surprise._

_What had he been talking about?_

"Hey Annabeth," I said. "Dad told me that he started to like you because of how you were with Melania. Then he said that he wasn't surprised." I said.

"What?" she asked. "He said that?"

"Ya, like he knew you would get along with her. And now that I think about it, you both have the hair, and the brains, I mean she's arguing with TV for gods' sake!" I said as I looked over at Melania on the couch who was now correcting Mickey Mouse on his grammar and chuckled. Her and Annabeth really are something.

Annabeth chuckled. "I guess we are similar." She said.

I went to check on Melania who had fallen asleep on the couch. I picked her up and called Annabeth.

"Hey, help me unpack her stuff," I said. She grabbed Melania's bag and we headed into the guest room.

"Put her in your room until we unpack. I set her down on my bed, keeping the lights off. I headed into the guest room where Annabeth had already started to unpack Melania's bag. We hung her dresses and shirts and folded everything else.

Annabeth POV

Melania had some nice things. Everything was decently expensive. There were sun dresses from Kelvin Klein, fancier dresses from places like Gap, Jessica Simpson, Dior, Michael Kors and even one from Burberry. There were four pairs of jeans, long sleeved and short sleeved shirts (tunics and polos) three bathing suits, a Nike purple spring jacket, an Armani winter jacket that was black, and a Prada wool coat. There were five or six pairs of pajamas mostly from gap. I put her socks, leggings, stockings, and underwear in the top drawer of a wardrobe. Her jackets, dresses and shirts were hung in the closet. She had a pair of Adidas runners and small uggs that were chestnut. I think the treasure piece in her designer wardrobe was her D&G boots. They were simple black leather with D&G imprinted on the side buckle.

"Holy," I said.

"What?" Percy asked. As always he was oblivious to what was going on.

"Percy!" I said as I punched him in the arm.

"OW!" he said.

"SHHHHH!" I whispered

"Ow!" he said more quietly. "What was that for!" he asked.

"These boots are probably worth like six hundreds dollars. Who the Hades were her parents?!" I said.

"We should try and find out, you know," he said.

"Well earlier Chiron had said her step-dad was a CEO somewhere. Oh, and that his name was Jonnie. All I know about her mom was that her name was Julie, that's all Chiron knew too." He said. The name Julie kept sticking to me. But I couldn't figure out why.

"Thanks for telling me, Seaweed brain." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it was at the stables that first morning, you were with her."

I sighed. There was something about that name, Julie. One of my siblings at camp had mentioned it before. But it had to do with Athena, but that's all that I could remember. I had been working on my blueprints for Olympus and it had been in the summer.

"uhh." I said as I flopped down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as he sat down beside me.

"It's just that name, Julie, I keep thinking of a Julie that Athena kids were talking about."

Percy was about to say something, but Melania started to cry. She half screamed half cried. Percy ran into his room and while I stood at the door. He brought out a very upset Melania. She kept screaming how she wanted her mom and dad. She was starting to get sick of the craziness.

"Percy take her into the living room," I heard Sally, who had come to see what's wrong, say.

Percy and I sat down on the couch. We tried the TV, we passed her back and forth between each other but nothing worked. She was having a tantrum, in a sad and miserable way.

Sally had gone to the fridge to look for milk while Melania continued to sob in Percy's arms. Then I remembered something I had seen in her bag. I quickly ran to the guest room, and emptied the bag, even though there was hardly anything in it. But it had what I was looking for. In a small case, there was a pacifier. She hadn't asked for it in the last few days, so I figured in was to calm her in moments like this one. I ran back to the living room and sat down beside Percy.

"Here you go," I cooed at her. She took it and put it in her mouth. She was still upset, but at least had calmed down a bit.

I stroked her hair. "It's ok, calm down" I told her. She took a few deep breaths and started to calm down. Soon sally came in with her lamb and blanket.

"Here," she said. "Give her to me." She extended her arms. Percy stood up and Melania climbed into Sally's arms. She seemed comfortable. I guess it was that mommy feel an older woman could give off. I was more like a sister to her. And she really needed a mommy right now.

Sally cradled her in her arms as Melania clutched onto her lamb and blanket. "Shhhh," sally cooed, "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok."

Melania sniffled. "I want my mommy," she said, putting an emphasis on my.

"Hey, it's ok," Sally said. "Percy's here." She turned her head toward Percy.

"But I want mommy, my mommy, Julie Andrews!" she sobbed.

At the sound of her name, my mind went back the scene from the summer.

-Flashback-

_I stared at my laptop as I heard Ally and Sara, my half sisters, talking it the background. _

"_You know how Lia had explained some of our cabin's history right? Well remember the one girl, Julie Andrews; remember how Lia said that Athena took no notice to her death? Well that was because Athena disowned her," Sara explained._

"_But why?" Ally asked in her British accent. Ally was eleven and she had come to camp a few weeks back. She had come all the way from England, which was a surprise._

"_Well you know how Athena and Poseidon are enemies, right?"_

"_Yes, that whole Athens thing," Ally said._

"_Well, Julie was a lucky demi-god. She got to live a decently normal life up in Canada. She had the love of her life and everything. She was even engaged."_

"_What happened?" Ally asked._

"_Well, you know how the gods come down to earth and have, well, flings, with mortals," Ally nodded. "Well Julie just so happened to have one without realizing he was a god. And unfortunately he didn't realize she was a demi-god either. It all would've worked out if she hadn't been who she was and if he hadn't been who his was." She said. "Julie being, a demi god, had cheated on her fiancée with Poseidon." Ally gasped. "Now you can imagine the surprise, of none other then mom. She was completely furious at the fact that she had a child so oblivious to what was happening in her life. And she disowned her."_

"_What happened to the baby?" she asked. _

"_Well no one knows what kind of powers she has or if she's even considered a demi-god. But Julie ended up marrying her fiancée and they were raising the kid together, that is until she died."_

"_What about Poseidon?"Ally asked._

"_It was actually quite interesting because he stayed with her for two years until her fiancée forgave her. I don't know what happened after that. And apparently now that she's dead, her husband is raising the kid."_

"_Huh." Ally said. "Never heard a story quite like that."_

I hadn't given the conversation much thought before. It hadn't been my conversation to begin with. And I was surprised that I could even remember it. I gasped at the reality that had just struck me. Melania, daughter of Julie and Poseidon, wasn't only Percy's sister, but my… niece.

**R&R! Tell me if it's what you expected or no! Reviews are appreciated. **


	10. When Cellphones Drop

Annabeth POV

A few weeks have passed since I told Percy about Melania. He was more surprised then I was! When I told him I honestly thought he was going to choke on the water he was drinking. I know ironic, right?

Melania started going to her private school a few days after she started living with Percy. And has really started to love Sally and Paul. Especially Sally. Sally's the one that gets up at 6:30 in the morning to get her ready for school. Paul picks her up most of the time, but sometimes Percy and I go. She's the only one I know that's excited for anything at 6:00 in the morning. She's also become more comfortable with me, and not just Percy. I took her to get her hair cut, and let's just say it didn't go as well as I thought. Turns out her hair it that long for a reason. It's never been cut! She just doesn't want it cut, so, she won't let her hair get wet. The hairdresser tried and tried and was starting to get frustrated, as was I. I don't know what she saw through the mist, but it most of been annoying. So we decided to keep it the way it was. Sally said she would try later.

Melania loved to come to Percy's swim practices. The only problem was that she wanted to swim too. So Paul signed her up for a junior swim team. Of course she was the best on the team and the coach even bumped her up to the older team. But thankfully, unlike Percy, who was betting Olympic records, she had somewhat realistic times.

But the biggest surprise it definitely that Percy and I are finally going on a date! We had rescheduled it about five times by now, so I was excited. After all these weeks of looking after Melania, we could finally have sometime to our selves.

I was driving to Goode in my dad's car. They had been quite surprised at the fact that Percy's new sister was my niece. It was a Sunday and Percy had swim practice. Melania and I were going to watch before Percy and I went on our date. Percy had taken Melania while I let a little later; I was helping my step-mom clean the house. Uhh, I know, not fun at all.

I parked in the student parking and headed toward the pool entrance. When I walked through the doors, I was hit by a wave of heat and humidity. Gods it was hot in here. I saw Percy kissed Melania's forehead before jumping into the pool. I walked over and sat beside her on the bleachers.

"Hi Princess!" I said as I pulled her into my lap. She was smiling, as she replied with a simple good and looked back toward the pool. She had her hair that was darkening everyday up in a high ponytail. Today, it was already a dark blond/light brown. I expected it to become as dark as Percy's by the end of the year. She wore a simple sleeveless brown wool dress with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. Underneath she wore white stockings **(tights, pantyhose, whatever you call it)** and her pink leather shoes. They were like flats with a strip going from one side and buckling at the other.

I watched as Percy dived into the pool. His couch started his stopwatch and stared at Percy who swam three laps in the time it took Olympic athletes to do it. I wasn't surprised. I had seen him swim much faster then that. I remembered our last date, back at camp. We had gone swimming and before I knew it he was gone. I still don't know how far he had gotten. I thought of our date tonight. We would probably go somewhere for dinner, walk on the beach, where of course we would spend half the time laying in the sand, making out. I blushed at the thought of his fingers entwined in my hair, his hot breath on my face, the shivers that run through my spine when he kisses my neck. Annabeth. I shook myself from the thought. I looked over and saw that Melania was gone. As I stood up I saw her at the other end of the bleachers, talking with a few girls I recognized from my Chemistry class. As I walked over to her, I heard her talking about her new pet, Ellie.

Ellie's the "goldfish" Percy got her. Really it's one of the rarest species of fish in the world, and can only be found in the deepest part of the Mediterranean. It was really a gift from Poseidon, who had also transformed her room into the ultimate fish-lovers dream. Ellie's tank lined the wall behind her bed. The bed was centered with a waved as the headboard and blue sheets to with it. The walls had been painted with 3-d images of the ocean, fish and all. And of course in the corner with a picture of Poseidon with his castle in the back. Her toy box with in the shape of a giant clam and her drawer was matching along with the end tables on either side of her bed. She loved it!

I walked up behind her and gained the attention of the three girls in front of her.

"Hi," I said as I gave them a small wave.

"Annabeth," Melania said as she turned to me. "I was telling them about Ellie. And how she tells me about all her adventures with the other fishys!" she said. I smiled and nodded wide eyed at the three girls who clearly understood that she was, only four, and of course imagined that the fish talked to her on a daily basis.

As Melania sat down she started to talk about Percy, her big brother as she called him now, and how he was the fastest swimmer she knew. She started to tug at her ponytail.

"Melania," I said, "Please don't touch your hair!" I said. As I took it out of her hands.

"But it's too tight!" she wined as she yanked it out of her hair. I sighed as I took the scrunchy she held out to me. I tried to fix her now messy hair, but she kept pulling away.

"NO!" she yelled. "I DON'T want it up!" she said as she swatted my hand away.

"Melania it's a mess!" I said. "Let me fix it."

"No, no, NO!" she wined again.

"Fine." I said in defeat. There was no need to make a bigger scene then it already was. I saw that Seaweed Brain smirking at me from the pool side. I made a face, as to say "what! Like you could have do any better!" to which he laughed. The couch blew his whistle to say they had a break and a soaking Percy came over to us.

"Hey," he said as he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"How's my girl?" he asked as he turned to Melania. "What happened to your hair?" he said as he ruffled it. She crossed her arms and glared at the floor. Great, a mad four year old that's just what we need. I smacked Percy in the arm.

"Hey! What, was that for!" he said as he looked at me. I signaled at a now very angry Melania. He signed.

"I'm sorry," he said she he picked her up.

"YOU'RE ALL WET!" she screamed as she pushed herself away from him. He set her down in my lap as I started to laugh.

"I just can't win here." He said as he threw his arms up and grabbed the towel beside me. After drying off, and after my fail attempt at fixing Melania's hair, he took her to meet his couch and swim friends. Couch hardly ever let the guys have a break, and seemed happy to meet Melania. I guess he heard about her swimming with the ten year olds his wife trained three times a week. I got up and walked over to her just to see Percy set her down as she went over to the pool deck with one of Percy's swim friends, James. They were soon joined by Will and Carmen who had his new cell phone out. I zoned out on Percy's conversation and focused more on Melania with the three guys. They where all laughing at some story she was telling them. Knowing Melania, she was probably telling them about some underwater adventure no mortal would ever dream about, let alone believe it was true. I saw Carmen comment, and then start to laugh. I saw Melania cross her arms like she always does when she's mad, and Will give Carmen a shove and say "Lay off dude, she's little." Of course that didn't end will as Carmen's phone fell in. He shoved Will back and yelled "What the hell man!" And that's where it go, well, bad.

"I'll get it!" I heard Melania yell. I ran forward and tried to grab the back of her dress but missed her by a second. She jumped in as I yelled "MELANIA!" and probably got the attention of more of the people there.

"Are you kidding me!" I said.

"Shit! She can swim right?" Will said, peering down into the water.

"Of course she can swim," said a frustrated Percy as he pushed passed us. Melania resurfaced in the water holding the cell phone.

"Here you go!" she exclaimed as she held out the phone to Carmen.

"What the hell," he said. "A four year old just got a phone off the bottom of a four meter pool. Is that even normal?" he asked.

"It is for her," Percy said as he lifted her out of the pool. "Melania, you CAN"T just jump into a pool like that!" he said clearly frustrated. We had explained to her that she can't use her powers with "other people", so, now we had a completely soaked Melania to deal with.

"But he dropped his phone! I just wanted to help!"

"He could have gotten it himself! He said. "He's not completely dressed like you!" Percy exclaimed.

"Why are you so mad!" she yelled back as she started to sob. "I just wanted to help!" she sobbed.

Percy signed as he tried to pick her up. "I'm not-mad-at you." He said, but Melania pushed him away. She ran to our spot on the bleachers, sat down and started to sob in her hands.

"I swear, I going to shove you in that pool," I said as I walked over to Melania. I crouched down beside her.

"Hey, look at me, look at me," I said as I took her chin and tilted it so that I was looking into her eyes. "Don't, cry," I said. I grabbed the towel and started to dry her off as much as I can.

"Look, I'm sorry, Melania. I didn't mean to yell at you." Percy said as he came and crouched down beside me. I heard the coach blow his whistle and yell at the boys to get back in the pool.

"Percy," I said, "You can't just yell at a four year old and expect her to be ok with it!"

"I didn't mean to yell at her!" he said, louder. Melania started to cry harder.

"Don't fight!" she sobbed. I took the towel and wrapped her in it before putting her on my hip. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Percy." I said. "You know how much she trusts you. She only trusted you for a long time. Don't, don't, break that." I said.

"Are you kidding me!?" he said. "Why don't you understand that I didn't mean to hurt her feelings! But she needs to know some stuff!"

"Oh ya, like what!" I shot back.

"Uh, like that you don't jump into a pool and scare half the people there!"

"Oh my gods, Percy, it's not a big deal!" I shouted. I heard the coach saying "Jackson! Get your but in the pool!"

"Just go," I said. "I'll take her home."

"Anna-"

"Percy! Don't argue with me!" I shouted as I turned around and took Melania to the change room. I turned and saw a frustrated Percy turn and dive into the pool. I guess our date was off, again.

**Sorry I took longer to update. Expect that from now on. School started again. Lots of work before exams!**


	11. Our Piece of Paradise

**I know I took really long to update! But school it getting more chaotic with exams coming up**

**BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! You guys are the best! :D**

Percy POV

"Oh my gods! Why are you making this such a big deal!" I yelled at mom. We were back at our apartment. Annabeth had told mom what happened and they both went all crazy. I had barely walked through the door when they started to bark at me. Uhhh…

"She's four years old!" mom barked back. "Be a little more considerate!"

"Ok, you know what, I going to solve this once and for all." I sprang off the couch and headed toward Melania's room. As I opened the door, I saw her duck under the covers.

"Hey,"

She wrapped herself tighter. It looked like she was a giant cocoon.

"Mellie," I cooed. It was a new nickname I had given her I few weeks ago. Let's be honest, "Melania" is a bit of a mouth full.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Nothing. I go over and sit at the end of her bed.

"Are you still mad?" I see her head shaking her head under the covers.

"Well, what can I do to change that?" I ask. Her head peaks out from under the blue comforter.

"Welllll," she starts. "You could take me to the aquarium."

I chuckle.

"Well I guess I could." I said. "Now common, help me de-mad Annabeth."

"That's not a word," she sang.

"What are you, the grammar police!" I said as a picked her up and swung her over my shoulder so that she was upside down.

She laughs. She tries to escape my grip. Now this is the Mellie I know. I take her to the living room.

"I told you she wouldn't be mad for long." I smirked at Annabeth. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." Melania giggled. I set her down on a chair at the kitchen island.

"Would you like some pizza?" I heard Sally ask her. I walked over to Annabeth.

"I just you were wrong, Wise girl." I said as I smirked at her.

"I'm never wrong, Seaweed Brain. You know that." I smiled as I tilted her head up and kissed her lips.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I heard Melania screech. Annabeth and I started to laugh as we looked over at her. Her face was priceless; a look of disgust with a hint of a smile. She stuck her tongue out as if to gag before turning back to her pizza.

"So does this mean our date is still on? I asked.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain"

Annabeth POV

It was 7:00pm and I was so nervous. Percy was going to show up at my door any minute and I still wasn't ready. I decided on a short sleeved blue tunique that had buttons down the middle and gathered at my waist. I paired it with a simple pair of jeans and black flats. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I nervously bounced and pulled at the dress.

_Gods Annabeth what's wrong with you! It's only Percy!_

I kept my hair down and put on the necklace my dad had given me last year. It was a simple clear stone on a gold chain. I waited in the living room. Dad was on his computer while my step-mom Maya was in the kitchen making dinner for the boys. Matthew and Bobby were in their room probably on the verge of destroying themselves. The doorbell rang. I sprang up and yelled bye to dad and Maya before running out the door and right into Percy.

"Woah! Wise Girl where are you going?" he smiled at me as he kept his hands on my hips. He wore dark jeans and a button up blue shirt.

I smirked. "Well, I was going to go on a date with you, but if you don't then I'll just-" he brought his lip close to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I looked into his sea-green eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Or you'll what?" he asked. I sighed. I was going to say that I could leave… but I would never pull that off. I had been looking forward to this date for soo long.

"Let's just go, ok?" I said. He gave me his lop-sided smile.

"ok." we hopped into the car and drove through the city. I looked around as I tried to figure out where we were going, but failed. It was 7:30 and the sun had already fully set. The sides of the road shined with bright lights from the buildings. Neon signs and apartment lights scattered though the city. It was the city that never slept. The city that probably wasted as much energy in one night as a small city did in a month. As I looked up above the tall buildings I wished I could see the stars. But here, they haven't been seen in years. We continued to drive, but of course not in silence. I asked Percy where we were going and that Seaweed Brain wouldn't tell me where! I took random shots but he shot them all down. No restaurant. No beach. No camp. No water in general. No anything! Where the Hades was he taking me!

"Percy where are we going!" I asked as he swerved onto a dirt road that climbed up a hill.

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you Wise girl?"

"UH!" I said as a slammed back onto the seat back. Percy laughed beside me. "So my suffering is now funny is it?" I asked. He continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. We were further from the city and as I looked up I could see the stars.

"Where are we?" I asked

"We're… here." We said as he stopped the car and turned off the engine. We were beside a small neighborhood parked off the side of a park. The park looked fairly old and deserted. There was a pair of swings, a rusted jungle-gym and a few teeter-totters and small slides. The park was definitely old and the newest thing was an older splash pad. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. The main part of the park a side from the splash pad, could be seen from the street lights the lined a fence that separated the park from a quiet suburban area. The sand glistened in the moonlight as the dark floor of the splash pad blended with the dark night that surrounded us. It was so peaceful, calm and collected; a retreat from the blazing lights and chaotic lives of New York.

Percy headed to the back to the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket.

I smiled.

"I thought we'd do something different. I know it's not fancy and sophisticated. It's actually quite childish," he said as he looked at the ground. I snuck in under his head and gave his a kiss.

"It's totally us." I said. He smiled and we walked over to a grass section beside the play area. I watched as Percy spread out the blanket. He eyes sparkled in the moonlight and his hair was as dark as the night surrounding us. His muscular arms protruded threw his shirt. I remember all the times those arms were in front of my chest; protecting me, around my waist, cupping my cheeks, caring for me.

"Annabeth hello? Anyone there?" Percy was now standing in front of me smirking.

"You were staring at me. And smiling." His smile widened. He raised an eyebrow. "What's that all about?"

"Shut up!" I said as I started to laugh. We sat down on the blanket and Percy took two sandwiches out of the basket he handed me a turkey sandwich with tomatoes, lettuce and mayonnaise. Just the way I like it. He had a ham and cheese sandwich. I'm surprised it wasn't dyed blue. We talked, we bickered, that was nothing out of the ordinary. Sometimes I'm surprised we don't kill each other on a date.

"Let's go play around. On the playground. Common it'll be fun!"

"No! Percy! We're WAY too old!" I protested as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Never too old!" he smiled and pulled me toward the playground. I laughed as he insisted I get in a swing. I struggled as we laughed and fought.

"Fine!" I surrendered. "But only if you get in the other one!" We started a competition of who would get higher. We were neck-in-neck until Percy jumped off and landed on his feet in the sand. I slowed down before jumping out.

"So does that mean I win?" I asked.

"Oh course not! The contest was to see who would go higher! Not who would stay on longer." He said as we walked though the deserted playground, fingers entwined.

"But you do realize that you pretty much forfeited, you know that right?"

"Last time I checked I was higher, Wise girl."

"In. Your. Dreams." I said. "There is no way-" I screamed and laughed as Percy tackled me into the sand.

"STOP!" I begged as he tickled my sides. "STOP! FINE! Fine. You win."

He stopped. "I'm sorry, what?" I smirked as I sat up from under him. "Ha ha very funny." He planted a sweet kiss on my lips. He deepened the kiss, hungry for more. I was lying down on my back covered with sand. I pushed against Percy's chest.

"Can't we go on the blanket? Why must I roll around in the sand?" I said as I sat up. H started to chuckle.

"What!" he started to laugh harder as he tried to smooth out my hair.

"It kinda looks like a rats nest. With sand." He burst out laughing as he stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"It's. Not. Funny!" I said frustrated as I tried to untangle the mess. He kept laughing.

_Ok Seaweed Brain. You think that's funny._

I bent down and grabbed a handful of sand before throwing it at him. It hit him square in the face.

He stopped laughing as I started.

"Oh, common!" He wined. "That's" he said as he bent down. "NOT nice!" he smiled as he threw the sand at me. I ducked as it skimmed the side of my face.

"Oh you're on!" I shouted. We ran around the park yelling at each other, laughing as we maneuvered through the tiny playground.

Percy grabbed me from behind and spun me around. I laughed as he dropped me onto my feet and started to get closer to me. He had a handful of sand. It was dark and when I started to back up, I ran into a pole. Unfortunately, it was sensor for the splash pad connected to the park. Freezing water came crashing down on us. I screamed as I ran out of the water.

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed. "PERCY!"

"I didn't do it! You hitting the god dam sensor!" I took a deep breath. I had started to shake. I thought I would freeze any second.

"WELL AT LEAST DIE ME OFF" I said as I saw his dry clothes. I continued to shake.

"PERCY!" I screamed when he didn't respond.

"Fine. Fine" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I shook against his body.

"You're shaking." I rolled my eyes in frustration.

JUST. Die. Me. OFF." I said harshly though my chattering teeth.

"FINE. One condition. "I pressed my lips to his but before he could deepen the kiss, I broke away. He gave me an attempt at puppy-dog eyes.

I laughed "Just dry me off." he entwined his fingers with mine and I felt the water evaporating from my clothes. But I was still shaking. He pulled me into a big bear hug before leading me off to the blanket. We laid down and stared at the stars shining brightly above us. As I snuggled up against Percy to keep warm I thought about our little secret place. So close to the city, yet seems so far from everything, a place where it seemed like we wouldn't have to worry about anything. Percy looked lost as he twirled a strand of my hair. I kissed his lips lightly. A smiled played on his lips.

"You know Wise girl, I think I love you." He said as he kissed me.

"I think I love you too." I said as we broke up. He smiled as he glided his hand to my cheek. With the other he tucked a stray strand before ever so lightly kissing my lips multiple times. I, tired of his game, wrapped my hands around his neck blocking his from breaking away so easily. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled as he kissed me once again. He knew how much his little game annoyed me. He deepened the kiss before moving on to my neck. I traced his jaw lined with my finger while my other hand stayed entwined in his hair. Whenever we broke apart our eyes would connect and it was like our eyes could speak better then words.

We stayed there, in our calm retreat, for once enjoying each other's company alone. We stared up at the stars that shined oh so brightly above us.

Who would think our paradise was only a few kilometers away from the buzzing life of New York.

**SORRY! I know I took long to update! I've just been sooo busy! And now exams are coming up! **** Read and Review! Don't forget to share with your Percabeth loving friends! **


	12. Mommy and Daddy

**Sorry I'm not updating as often! But it's exams timeeeeee D; And I got 98% on my science practical exam :D yayaya! **

**Question: So I was thinking, I never really liked the name "love that lives". Sooo I thought of "One moment more". What do you guys think? Leave a review saying which name you like better. **

**Enjoy!**

Percy POV

It was 11:30 pm when Annabeth and I finally willed ourselves to get off the ground and head home. We needed to get back so that we could escape the whole "What were you doing? Be careful" talk. Uhh, we had already gone though one of those. Quite awkward.

After dropping off Annabeth I headed home. I was surprised to find Paul and mom, sating at the dining room table with a tall man is a suit. He had short blonde hair

"Oh! Percy, you're home. Come sit down. We need to talk." Mom said. I dropped the basket and blanket at the door and went to sit down.

"What's going on?" I said as I took the spare chair beside Paul.

"Well, to start off," said the man. "My name is Julius and I am the attorney for all demi-gods." I gave his a confused look. He went on to explain how the gods would send him down to deal with "cases like this". I still didn't understand.

"W-w-wait. What are you saying? What case?" I asked him. he sighed.

"Poseidon has sent me down to deal with his daughter Melania. Since both her parents are now dead, we need to find a permanent placement for her." He explained as if he was talking to a 5 year old.

"But she's staying with us." I said in the same tone.

"Look, the mist only covers so much. We need a "legal" solution" he said as he quoted the word legal "so that the gods' lives won't be interrupted every time she needs something." He finished.

"So what do you propose we do?" Mom asked.

"Well, we have options. One, she could live with Poseidon in his castle."

_Absolutely not. She wouldn't have anyone down there with her. It's not like dad would have time for her. _

"Second, she could live at camp. This would mean that she couldn't leave very often."

_Decent. At least she would have people with her. People like her. But she wouldn't get to see me everyday like she does now. I don't want to spend all year at camp. No thank you._

"Thirdly, she could live with a demi-god family in the mortal world. Somewhere where she would have people that understand her and she would have access to mortal life."

_Perfect. She could stay with us. I'm a demi-god. We're a family._

"Then she'll stay with us." I said.

"Mr. Jackson, it's easy for you to say that, but remember it's not you that's signing up here. Unless your parents are willing to be responsible for a young demi-god for the next 15 years we need a different solution."

"Well she would be a camp for a part of the year too." Mom said. I seemed like she liked the idea of having a little kid again.

"I'll let you discuss for a bit. If you come to the conclusion that this is what you want t do, then you'll have to go though mortal adoption." He finished. I studied mom as she looked at Paul.

"So what do you what to do?" she asked him.

"Well I've never had a little kid before." He said

"And I've never had a daughter before." She finished.

_No really mom. A had no idea._

"Soo?" I asked. "What are you thinking?"

"Well I donno. We're practically raising her now anyway. But the thought of having her for the next, what, 15 years, well it scares me to be honest. I remember going through it with Percy and it's not easy."

"But you won't be alone." I said. "I'll still be here, and Paul, and the camp. She can spend more time there, if she needs to. Her school ends really early too. And she understands more and more everyday."

She looked over at Paul. They stared at each other as if they had their own language between themselves. Finally it looked like they had come to a decision. They small as they nodded.

"Okay, we'll do it." she said.

_YESS! _I screamed in my head.

"I can't imagine not having her in our lives. In the last month we've became so close, and she's just a part of the family now." Paul finished.

"Alright then!" said Julius. "I will deal with this junk mortal call "paperwork" and get them to you when I'm finished." He said.

Soon after Julius left and I headed off to bed. I tried to fall asleep, but failed miserably. I kept thinking of Annabeth earlier. Her stormy eyes glistening as she laughed and smiled, her loose curls falling over my face. Her hot breath on my face and soft arms around my neck. I smiled before realizing that is was 2:00am. Jeez! I had been up for the last two hours! Realizing I would be completely tired the next day, I groaned and turned around so that I was facing the door. I heard it creek open and saw Melania's face peek through

"Percy…" she whispered. I heard a quiver at the end of her voice along with a small sniffle. I sat up as she came to the side of my bed.

"Hey what's wrong." I said as I lifted her up onto the bed. She started to sob.

"they're gone aren't they?" she sobbed as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Mommy and daddy. They're gone aren't they? Everyone says they're visiting friends but I know their not. Mommy died a long time ago and now daddy's gone to!" she cried. I heard mom getting up to see what was going on. She didn't come in though, must of heard what was going on and wanted to give her some space.

I hugged Mellie tightly.

"Hey you know that's not true!" I said to her. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Yes it is! And now I don't have a mommy or daddy!" She said in-between sobs.

"You have me, and Annabeth, and Sally and Paul. We'll be here for you." I said reassuringly.

"But what happens when I have to go home?"

"This will be your new home. We'll even bring all your stuff over." I said as I patted her back. She started to settle down.

"Even my rocking horse?"

"Even your rocking horse." I said as I ended our hug. "Now go to sleep you have school tomorrow."

"Can I stay here?" she asked as she wiped away the last of her tears.

I sighed.

"Sure"

Within five minutes she was completely out and so was I. But as soon as the sun was up so was Mellie. I had woken up at 7:00am, to an empty bed. Mellie must of, as always, gotten up super early just like Paul. Those two were going to get along.

I had just enough time to get ready. I sat at the table across from Mellie. It was December so mom had finally put a pair of pants on her instead of the many hundred dollar designer dresses she had. She had dark straight leg jeans on and a little pink long sleeved shirt. There were white, sparkly snowflakes falling from the top. On the bottom left corner was "Gucci" embroidered in bolded cursive print with bright pink thread. I still wish I knew who her parents were.

Paul was sitting beside her sipping his coffee from his famous "Literature King" cup. But today he didn't have his daily New York Times copy, instead he held a printed out email. He smiled before handing me it..

"So I had an idea of something me and Mellie could do together…" he said as he smiled as Mellie. She giggled. I looked over the email as I heard Mellie exclaim how fun it would be.

Well Friday was going to be interesting now wasn't it?

**What's gonna happen next? **

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Review **** REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**** As you can tell, I love reviews! They make me feel all happy and excited that someone likes my story! Do you think we could make it to 80 reviews? I think I would jump around my room like the weirdo I am! **

**Anyway, do you have an idea, character, event that you want me to add? Leave a review (hehehe) and tell me! I'll try my best to incorporate it. I kinda wanna add Piper and Jason, MAYBE. **


	13. Winter Break

**Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows! They mean sooo much!**

Annabeth POV

It was FINALLY winter break. Thank the gods. Two weeks of pure bliss, that, of course, had started out in the worst possible way.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I turned toward Percy.

"Oh, common it'll be fun! And Mellie really wants to go."

"Percy I can't skate!" I screamed. We were in Percy's living room sitting on the couch, arguing. This was a very popular situation for us. Percy insisted that I come skating with him and Mellie tomorrow. Sounds good, except I can't skate.

"Uhhh" I groaned as I put my face in my hands.

"Oh common Wise Girl, you can remodel Olympus but you can't take on a little skating?"

I glared at him. Percy knew very well that I hadn't skated for years. I know never do it. I knew exactly what to do and how to do it, but I would always end up lying on the ice.

"Look, all I'm saying is to give it a chance. I'll even help you."

"hmmm… No."

"Oh common! You do you have to be so stubborn!"

"Why do you have to be so persistent?!" I said as I looked back at the TV. Cinderella was still on from when Mellie was watching before she went to swimming practice. I sighed as I watched poor Cinderella scrubbing away at the floors.

I sighed as Percy put his arm around me.

"Please?" He whispered into my ears. It sent shivers down my back as he started to kiss my ear and continued to my cheek. I turned to face him.

"Please?" he begged. I signed as he kissed my lips lightly.

"FINE."

HE SMIRKED. "But I'm not doing because of you; I'm doing it for Mellie." I said.

"Uhmmm, what ever floats your boat Wise girl," he said as he kissed me again.

I sighed as I leaned into his chest.

"Sooo, I have a surprise for you." He said

I turned and raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh, really?"

"Yes really." I stared at him.

"Oh, but I'm not gonna tell you."

"Oh really!" I slid into his lap and gave him my ultimate pout.

"Don't give me the pouty bat face." He said in a Dracula accent. I rolled my eyes and smacked the side of his head. **( watch?v=SwDViqdF_v8)**

"Oh common! It was a good movie!" he said as he referenced "Hotel Transylvania" a movie we had gone to see with Mellie last week.

I smiled. "Your head is full of kelp!" I said as I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. I allowed him to kiss me once before pulling away.

He gave me a surprised look.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"It's a SURPRISE." He said.

"That's like saying "we're having a surprise party for you, but don't ask when" to someone"

He laughed that happy contagious laugh of his.

"Well, that's too bad. Cause I'm not telling you."

"Fineeee. At least tell me what it's about."

"Well it's about English class. And Mellie. And Paul."

"Oh my gods, Paul's so bringing her to that 'take your kids to work day' isn't he?"

"That's not fair, I gave you too many hints." He said

"oh, boo hoo. Cry me a river."

"I could do that, you know."

"Uhunn."

With a sigh, I lied back into his chest and was soon fast asleep.

I woke up to the sound of giggles. As I opened my eyes, I jumped as I saw Melania right in front of me.

"Gods! Melania, don't, scare me like that." She giggled. I turned and saw Percy still asleep. I slowly stood up and scanned the room for their clock.

"It's 6:00." Mellie said.

"How did you know what I was looking for?" I said. But she simply skipped into her room. Weird. But, I needed to go; I told my dad I would be home at 6:00. I wanted to wake Percy to get him to drive me, but decided not to. After a very persistent Sally tried to convince me otherwise, I grabbed my coat and headed home. It wasn't too long of a walk, probably about 30 minutes, if I ran. Uhhh, I should have just woken Percy. It was getting cold, and dark, the sun had already almost fully set. I tried getting a taxi, but in New York, that's never easy. I readjusted my blue scarf that had been a gift from Percy last winter. I held it tightly around my face and breathed in its ocean scent. It smelled just like Percy. I vividly remembered that night he gave it to me.

"_Merry Christmas Wise Girl" Percy said as he handed me a blue box. It was about the size of a piece of paper with a light blue ribbon wrapped around. Underneath there was a small note that read:_

_ Merry Christmas Wise girl_

_ Love, Seaweed Brain_

_I smiled as I unwrapped the box. Inside was a beautiful blue scarf. As I pulled it out, it reflected the bright candle lights. We were in his living room, sitting on the couch. The whole room screamed Christmas, stockings and decorations decorated the walls and a big jolly Christmas tree stood in the corner. The scarf was a soft silky fabric. It was decorated with swirls and seashells embroidered with different shades of blue. At the ends was embroidered "Annabeth", and were decorated with tiny blue beads. _

"_It's beautiful Percy! Thank you!" I cried over that laughter of Sally and Paul's family and friends in the dining room. _

"_It's nothing." He said as he took it and wrapped it around my neck. _

"_Well thank you anyway." I smiled. He gently pulled on the scarf, pulling me into a deep passionate kiss. As we broke apart we heard many hoots and hollers from the dining room. I blushed furiously as I saw everyone starting at us. Sally and Paul started to laugh and we settled back down and enjoyed "The Day before the day before Christmas" for the fifth time that day._

I smiled at the memory before digging though my bag in search of my wool hat. The wind was starting up and it was almost completely dark. As I was about to break into a run, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap about me holding me tight. Their warmth settled my shivers, but at the same time sent them down my back. The deep scent of the ocean surrounded me, until it was just the two of us. No snow, no wind, no winter. As if we were alone on the beach.

"Wise Girl, aren't you wise enough not to go outside on your own, at 6:00, when it's -20 degrees outside?" I sighed.

"Common, I'll drive you." He said as he kissed my frozen cheek.

"Percy I can take care of myself." I said as I smiled and got into the car.

"Well, that's too bad. Because I want to take care of you more." He replied as he kissed my lips. I blushed furiously. He stepped in beside me and held my hand right up to when we stopped in front of my apartment. We stepped out and climbed the stairs right up to those dreadfully heavy doors. Percy grabbed the ends of my scarf and started to twirl them around his hands.

"Thank you." I said as I smiled.

He gently pulled on the scarf, so that we were nose to nose.

"It was my pleasure."

**Soooooooooooooooo… How was it?**

**Good? Bad? Review **** REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**

**I get tomorrow off cause it's my MSIP period and I don't have an exam! YAYAYA.**

**I can foresee an update in the near future…..DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**Anyway, do you have an idea, character, event that you want me to add? Leave a review (:D) and tell me! I'll try my best to incorporate it! **


	14. Surprise!

**NOTE: I REWROTE THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTER, AND NOW THEY'RE CHAPTER 1. CHAPTER 2 IS IMPRESSIONS WHICH WAS ORIGANALLY CHAPTER THREE. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**AND SORRY, WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Annabeth POV**

I clinged onto Percy's arm as we attempted to skate around the crowded rink.

"Oh my Gods! I can't do this!" I screamed. He chuckled.

"Common Wise girl, it's fun!"

"Percy, THIS is NOT FUN." Melania giggled as she skated around us. I don't know much about skating, but I can say this; boy can she skate. I guess when you're a daughter of Poseidon, water's your best friend, no matter what form.

"Uhhhh" I groaned. "This. Is. Not. Fun." I said through clenched teeth. Melania had slipped from my sight.

"Here. Just hold on to me, and keep your skates straight." I sighed as Percy slowly pulled me along on the ice. I scanned the rink. There were lots of couples, and unlike us, they could both skate. Some were like Mellie complete naturals that belonged in the Olympics and not in central park making the rest of us feel like crap. Most were descent; they could skate nicely, nothing fancy just regular skating. And there were even a few like me; utter failures. Everyone was bundled up in winter coats, scarves, and hats. The temperature had finally straightened its self out, sitting at -5 today.

As we attempted to glide across the sheet of ice I spotted Mellie talking with two girls. She wore her black jacket along with a plaid skirt (Which she had insisted) and black tights. She had brand new white skates that Paul had gone out and gotten her.

Looking over, I recognized one of the girls from school. It was Olivia; she was in my chem class. She was one of the gorgeous bookworms. He hair was a hazelnut brown with tight spiraling curls and flowed down to her shoulders, she had a pale complexion with dark wandering green eyes. She had a light, cream colored vest on with a pick fluffy scarf and over top of her black leggings she wore crisp white skates. Beside her was a dark-skinned girl with short chopping brown hair. Her eyes glimmered, changing from blue to green to brown from time to time.

I wide smile spread across my face as I watched Piper laughing with Mellie.

"Percy!" I said as a tugged at his sleeve. He looked over and saw Piper. As he leaned down he whispered

"Didn't I tell you I had a surprise?" I half-squealed before hugging him tightly. I clinged onto his neck, preventing myself from slipping.

In the last year, after the battle with Gaea had finished, Piper and I had grown close. She would come to visit every now and then, but spent the summers at camp half-blood. She was still with Jason who would switch between the two camps.

"Does she know?" I asked

"Well, she doesn't know about Mellie, or you being here."

"Well, she'll know now." I said. "Common, drag me over there." I smiled.

We cut through the crowd until we were in sight of the girls. Mellie was blabbering on about who knows what before Percy grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mellie, you're going to scare" he said looking up and smiling at Piper, "my friend Piper away."

"Percy!" she said giving him a hug. "I've missed you guys so mu-" she said before turning her head and seeing me.

"ANNABETH!" she screamed as he flung her arms around me.

"Whoa!" I said as I tumbled back into Percy's arm. He chuckled. I glared at him as Piper babbled on.

"- Oh my gods I haven't seen you in months! How are you? What are you doing here!" she asked, finally letting go of me.

"Well my family actually moved here." I started. We chatted for a few minutes, sharing moments from the last few months. She said that Jason and Percy had decided to meet up in New York, and Jason had of course dragged her along. He was now with a cousin that lived in the city.

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"We're gonna be here, for about two weeks and then we're gonna go to camp for a bit and see what's happening there."

"We were there a few weeks ago, when Melania came."

"Wait, she's one of us?"

"Ya, actually. Weren't you called to the meeting by Chiron?" I asked.

"No. I was in Nevada for a bit with my dad. Maybe Chiron realized that I finally had gotten some time with him and didn't want to interrupt. He's been working on a movie for the last few months.

"Oh," I said turning to Percy. "go find Mellie" I said as I pushed him away. he smiled before skating off to find the now missing little "Princess".

"So why do you guys have her with you?" She asked.

"Percy didn't tell you?" I asked. She shook her head. "Paul and Sally are adopting her. She's Poseidon's daughter." She rose her eye brows.

"You're kidding right?"

I went on to explain about our last few months together. By the time I had finished, Percy was back with Mellie.

"We should go on a double-date!" Piper said after Percy mentioned doing something together. And so we agreed that on Friday, we would have a nice double-date that the boys would plan.

Thankfully we soon got off the ice, much to Mellie's dislike, and I didn't get a chance to embarrass myself in front of everyone. What a pity.

After taking our skates off we said goodbye to Piper and headed home.


	15. Ping Pong, Paris, and Running

**YIKEEEEEESSSS I TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG, SORRY! I'm really sorry I'm such a bad person! **** I've been extremely busy, especially with my DECA competition. But it's all go as I get to go to California for internationals! :D**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**PS I LOVEE MY NO ONE POV SECTION AT THE END TO MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

**PERCY POV**

After a short car ride back from the rink, Mellie and I dropped off Annabeth before heading home. Mellie protested the whole way, complaining about how she wanted to listen to "Educational" radio stations. Give me a break. I get enough of that with Annabeth. We parked out in front of the building before heading inside. Paul and Sally were at a lawyer's; the papers for Mellie's adoption were being filed. I still wasn't sure if she knew exactly what was going on. She knew that something was going on, and she thinks her parents are dead. I just haven't brought myself to tell her. I couldn't imagine her reaction.

It was 4:00 when the doorbell rang.

_Saved be the bell I _thought. I jumped up from the couch where I had been watching "National Geographic" with Mellie. Gods I was going to go crazy.

As I opened the door, I saw a familiar face.

"Jason!"

"Percy!" We shouted as we nearly tackled each other.

"Man I haven't seen you for so long!" he said smiling. "Glad you're alive."

I laughed. "Well I'm glad you're alive too."

Just like Annabeth and Piper, I had found a friend in Jason. Even though we were from different camps and our parents didn't always get along, we managed to not only save the world together but get along while we did it. Besides he saved my life. Without him the whole world, our world, would have come crashing down.

Behind him Piper and Annabeth walked in. Apparently Piper and Jason had picked her up on their way.

"So you just can't get enough of me, can you?" I asked smirking as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Ha ha, very funny" she said entangling her fingers with mine.

"Well we should do something." I said looking over at Piper and Jason.

"Well its only 4:00, we could go somewhere." Chimed in Piper.

"Uh YA! It's New York, for gods' sake!" answered Jason

"I can't. I stilled have Mellie." I said signaling over to the couch. A small figure with a head full of long, LONG, blonde hair was standing tall on the cushions. Through her thick curls you could see a long-sleeved simple blue dress. It had a high neck-line and fell down to her knees with a thin rope wrapping around her waist. Mom and I had gotten it for her a few weeks ago at a local shop. When we showed her it we were a bit skeptical, considering the clothing she HAD, but she loved none the less.

When we walked over to the couch she plopped down and buried her face in the pillow, her hair swallowing her whole.

"Common don't be shy!" I said picking her up. She stubbornly curled into a ball, hiding. I sighed as I set her down on the ground and she ran into her room not once looking back.

"Well I guess it's just us," I said as we sat down on the couch. We attempted to talk about school, but no one in their right mind would talk about school on a holiday AWAY from it, much to Annabeth dismay.

"So do we plan on ACUALLY doing something today?" Piper asked as a placed a bowl of chips on the table.

"Piper! I have a four year old with me! It's not like I can just ship her off to boarding school!"

"Fineee. Till when is she staying with you anyway?"

"What so you mean?" asked Annabeth

"Ya, what do you mean? Paul and Sally are adopting her; they're at the lawyer's today."

"Well I was not aware of this…" she said glaring at Annabeth.

"It didn't come up!" she muffled through a mouth full of chips. I chuckled at her, which got me a smack on the arm.

After half an hour of arguing on what to do, we finally "agreed "on a movie. Now correct me if I'm wrong but "agreed" means that everyone is OK with the decision, no? Well that wasn't the case with Annabeth and Piper. Piper wanted a love story and Annabeth wanted some history, old… whatever. In the end they decided on some old love story that only the two of them could care about. So, like anyone else in their right mind, Jason and I left to play ping pong in the rec room down stairs.

"Well we're out of here." Jason announced.

"But the movie just started!" Piper whined grabbing Jason's arm as he tried to stand up for the couch and run out the door.

"Pipes, you know I love you, but no one in their right mind would stay and watch this. Seriously. No one."

"Fine, go." She said swatting him away as he kissed her cheek. I guess it was the whole "I love you" thing. Time to work my magic.

"Hey, Anna-"

"That's no gonna work."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." I said stubbornly.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid, Seaweed brain?"

"NO!" I said defensively. "It's just that-"I started at she stared at me amused. "Fine whatever. Me and Jason are going downstairs and playing Ping-Pong." I explained.

"YOU said you would watch a movie with us!" She said, frustrated, as she turned her attention back to the screen. A couple was strolling through the crowded streets of Paris. I remembered the feeling. Annabeth and I had been there last year for her birthday; she was dying to go, so we took a nice cruise ship there and back. Did I mention that she had suggested an airplane ride there? That was until I mentioned Zeus almightily would be there too.

We spent most of our time strolling through the city, Annabeth going crazy about the architecture and history, blah, blah, so on. I never really listened into much detail. I KNOW, I KNOW, I'm a horrible boyfriend. Bu too be honest, I always found myself lost in her calculating eyes remembering all the different feelings I had seen flash through them. I remembered the pride after we returned from our first quest together. The hurt in the sea of monsters, when the sirens were calling her greatest fear. I would never forget the face of struggle she had tried so hard to mark while she had held up the weight of the sky. Or the hurt when she thought I had been killed during our time in the labyrinth. The best and the worst had been during our relationship. I always loved to see the joy AND embarrassment whenever I kissed her, made her blush, showed her how much I loved her. The down right worst had been the anger and relief she showed me when I had found my way back to her after Hera's "Plan". Whenever I looked into her eyes I could remember every detail of those eyes in EVERY one of our situations.

There were no words to describe the time we had together during that short week in Paris. Strolling, talking, FINALLY having sometime to our selves after Hera's "plan".

So ya, I guess you could say I love Paris.

Jason's harsh tone jolted me back to reality.

"YOU said we would watch a movie. NOT Hades on earth! Like who the hell watches this anymore?!" He said gesturing to the screen. The couple was now under the Eiffel tower. The same tower Annabeth insisted we take fifty gazillion pictures under.

"Fine! If you don't want to watch this lovely, INTESTING movie with your lovely, INTERESTING girlfriends, then fine you are free to leave." Annabeth announced.

"YES! Thank you! Love you!" I said as I leaned over the couch and quickly pecked her on the lips. She simply rolled her eyes before shoving me away.

"Get out of here!" she said and with that we were out the door.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Boys!" Annabeth said before laughing and turning her attention back to the black and white blur of film playing out in front of them.

Little did they know, they were not alone.

Melania slowly closed the door to her bedroom, trying hard not to make a lot of noise. She DIDN'T want them to know she was there. Why? She had heard EVERYTHING.

She knew it was coming, but she didn't want to believe it. It was too much. In a sense, she had known her parents were gone. She may be four, but she's still the grandchild of the goddess of wisdom, she's gotta get somewhere with that.

She loved Percy, and Paul, and Sally. They were like the family she HAD had, but had lost. But no one could replace HER family. They were her family. She didn't want to let go of the hope that one day they just might come back.

She walked over to the wide window that opened up to the busy life of New York. It was now 6:00. Rush hour. Cars moved along the roads like malaise on a mirror. Slow and steady. From time to time a horn would ring out causing a domino effect, horn after horn would sound until finally, the dreaded light could turn green or the sleeping driver that had been keeping the entire line would wake and get the cars moving. Soon the light would turn red again, sometimes even after four or five cars had passed and the cycle would start all over again.

Mellie was used to this. She watched the phenomenon on a daily basis. The cars passing, the lights changing. Sometimes her attention would turn to the delicate dance of a mother rushing her children across the fading pedestrian crossings. Or to a tourist desperately trying to get the attention of a snobbing cab driver as he rushes past him, as if he wasn't even there.

Wasn't even there. It was a silly question, but how long could it take them to realize if she just disappeared? _PUFF! _Gone. Just like that.

She knew they'd come looking for her. Just like the store owner of the corner store across the street after a robbery. Percy would play the role of the store owner, desperately running after the robber trying to get back what he wanted. What he lost. What he _loved. _While she could play the cunning act of the robber running from what he feared, dreaded but knew was coming. Not sure where to run, where to hide, where to go. During for the second when she could stop. Gather her thoughts. Sort out what to do next.

But now was different. Her focus wasn't on the roads, or the people, or the life of New York. It was down. Down, Down, Down. She carefully slid open the window and climbed out onto the crafty fire escape that laid conveniently outside her room. It was probably decades old, and unused for at least the last two, but it would have to do.

She carefully climbed to the winding stairs until finally her feet hit the steady cold hard ground. From there she ran. Like the robber, unsure where, how or when she was going to get there. Her feet longed for her to stop. Gather her thoughts. Make a plan. Decide what next. But for once, the wisdom side of her took mercy to the free spirited and adventurous side of her. She didn't know where or when or how. All she knew was that she had felt with way before. And had taken this exact same rout.

**Soooooo…**

**HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD? REVIEW! Do you think we could get to 90 100 reviews? I know it's a lot to ask for after keeping you waiting for a freaking month! (I KNOW I'M MAD AT MY SELF TOO) but please? If you review I'll try my hardest to get the next review up in the next few days. **

**Plus March break is coming up! This means time for updates!**

**IF… You review… HAPPY REVIEWING!**


	16. Running

**Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows! They mean a lot!**

**The idea for this next chapter came from PotterNinja!**

**ENJOY!**

**No one's POV**

Her feet carried her even though her body wanted to collapse. She was only four, running though the busy streets of New York. From time to time she would get the occasional stare from a passing pedestrian or a point from one of the many children clinging to their parents. She was okay with this. She didn't even know where she was going. All she knew was that she had felt this way before. It was a blur, a memory she didn't want to remember.

_It was the summer, hot and humid. The sun was burning down on the backyard of Hellene Smith, Melania's grandmother. In the garden Hellene worked away pulling weeds and watering vegetables. Mellie played to the side where her father had set up a sandbox just for her. _

_As Mellie played her father pulled her grandmother to the side and started to whisper. As Mellie stared she saw tears fall from their eyes. She didn't know what was happening but she knew it was bad. As she listened she heard them mention her mother, and something about being gone. _

"_She's really gone?" she heard her grandmother ask through her tears. Her father gave a small nod before turning his attention to Mellie. When he saw her confused expression he quickly ran over before "explaining" to her what was going on. This was where the lie that her mother was "visiting a friend" came from. Mellie may be a granddaughter of Athena, but she's still four. No four year old wants to think her mother is gone. So she believed it, to some extent. She knew it wasn't right, that her false belief wasn't going to get her anywhere. But she didn't know what else she could do to fill the hole in her heart._

_So that night she ran. She ran for what seemed like hours. She could remember running, lots of running, but where she went was mystery. The next few hours were a blur. Mystical creatures she had never dreamed of seeing let alone saw. A tall, tanned man in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Drinking juice in a fancy room. And that was all she could remember from her adventure. The next thing she knew she was sleeping in her bed._

She continued to run though the streets. Eventually the people cleared and the traffic disappeared. The bright lights and the big city were no more and soon enough she found herself standing at the coast. A small patch of beach stretched between a small harbor filled with local fishing boats and a concrete wall that started the pedestrian area where people would come and walk enjoying the water or resting in the shade. She had come here once before with Percy. They had walked along the path laughing, being silly.

The beach was covered with a light layer of snow flakes that eventually sank into the sandy ground. It was cold. The sky was clear and a cool wind cut through the silence. It was cold alright. She had had a long-sleeved shirt on and a pair of jeans on when she had left the house.

She looked out onto the calm water. It was where she found comfort there. The air became warmer, the sun brighter. It was as if it was calling her name, promising answers and explanations, a solution to her problem. She slowly stepped into the water. Anyone else would have frozen, but not Mellie. Being a daughter of Poseidon she could withstand any water temperature.

She slowly swam out from the shore. She then sank down, down into the cold water. It was dark, but she could see perfectly. She made her way past many sea creatures that swam calmly through the water completely disregarding her. In the distance she could see a glowing light. As she swam closer the light grew and grew. Slowing she could see the outline of a building. No not a building, a castle. A sign soon came into focus.

"_Atlantis" It_ read.

She HAD been here before; when her mother had died. She had run off just like today and ended up here, in Atlantis. But she didn't remember any of it.

As her tiny feet hit the sandy ground, a few hippocampi guards came out from behind the castle walls. She stared at them in awe and they circled around her demanding who she was and why she came. But she didn't hear any of this; she was in complete shock from every thing that had happened.

One guard pushed his way past the rest. He remembered her. He had been here the first time she had shown up. Oki was his name. He was the general of the guards, the leader. He had taken care of Mellie and gotten her take home safely last time.

"Hello little one," he said as the others returned to their positions. "Do you remember me?"

"I doubt she even remembers me, Oki," Poseidon's voice echoed through the clear water. The Hippocumpi bowed down from their positions as Poseidon approached.

His Hawaiian shirt and beige shorts remained dry while his tanned skin reflected the bright lights of Atlantis and his feet sunk into the light sand.

The truth was, she did remember him, a little anyway. She remembered the first she had come; he had told her that she was always welcome here, but that she needed to go home. That was where she belonged.

"I'm sorry you had to hear about your parents," he said sincerely as he crouched down beside her. "Come inside. We'll get you some juice and have a nice chat." He added taking her tiny hand.

She was comfortable with him. She wasn't 100% sure who he was, but she knew he was someone important to her. Some what like an uncle she got to see once every five years. Distant, but still there. They entered the castle. It was exquisite. The outside had looked more like a temple with its stone walls and marble columns. But the inside was a water palace. The first level with mostly a sitting area with a kitchen and dining space. Most of the furniture was made up of water and sand that was controlled by Poseidon. Most of it was blue and green, making Mellie's bright eyes pop.

Outside, behind the castle were battle grounds and a training arena. While upstairs there were bedrooms and entertainment spaces.

They sat down on one of the sandy couches that faced the windows looking out to the open ocean. Poseidon passed her a cup of orange juice.

"Hey! This is my cup!" she said smiling.

"It sure is. It's the same cup you used the last time you came. Do you remember that?"

Her face saddened.

"It was when mommy….died, wasn't it?"

Poseidon sighed.

"Go back home, Melania. You'll have a much better life there then here."

"But what about mommy and daddy!" she cried she tries gathering in her eyes.

"You'll see them again someday. I promise. But for now you'll have Percy, Sally and Paul. They love you very much. And I know that deep down you love them and need them."

Tears fell from her bight eyes.

"You'll be okay. I can feel it." Poseidon added.

"I guess so." She said wiping away her tears.

"I guess so too. Come on; let's get you back before Percy starts a war looking for you!" He said adding a small chuckle.

They stood up and made their way outside.

"You're a tough girl, just like you're grandmother. I really hope you get to meet her one day."

Hand in hand they headed back to shore.

Annabeth sat on the couch with Jason and Piper in the Jackson's quite apartment.

She sighed as Percy plopped down besides her holding a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Hmmm, popcorn!" Jason said turning his attention from the TV screen to the delicious, hot, fleshly popped popcorn.

"I'm gonna give some to Mellie," Annabeth said sliding up from the couch. She made her way to the kitchen where she grabbed a small bowl and filled it with the popcorn.

As she walked down to Mellie's room she heard Percy and Jason's laughs echoing through the small space.

She swung the door to Mellie's door wide open only to be hit with a gust of cold wind.

Snow poured in though the open window along with a cold winter breeze that sliced and bite at her skin. She frantically searched around the room desperately looking for the little girl.

"PERCY!" She screamed before dropping the bowl and running back to the living room.

**SOOOOO… How was it? Good? Bad? At all what you expected?**

**I know it didn't have much dialogue and it was more story line/plot-ish stuff but let me know what you though! **


	17. Christmas

**I know the last chapter didn't have a lo t of Percabeth fluff, but it was a trans ition chapter and I needed to get it out .**

**So, the next chapters are gonna be more Percabeth fluff. And then after a few I' ll end it and start a sequel, that'll be "after- high school" based.**

**Sorrrrry about my timee management and u pdating. I've officially had the worst w eek of my entire life. A close family fr iend (cousin's cousin) who I grew up wit h was murdered back home in Bosnia. I me ssed up my wrist at dance. English class is a b*tch. And the girl in my school w ho was battling cancer passed away. So y aaa… no "YOU TOOK SO LONG!" reviews plea se.**

**Percy POV**

Melania disappearing probably took five years off my life. Thankfully my dad was our savior, getting her back home safe and sound, thankfully BEFORE my mom had a heart attack.

A week had passed and Mellie was finally starting to embrace life with us. Mom h ad gotten her involved with so many extr a activities that Annabeth and I never s aw her anymore. Thankfully she was okay with being away from me now, and mom was her new "favourite". Oh well, I guess I was officially replaced.

We've officially hit two weeks since win ter break started and still had one week last. Thank the gods Goode has the best winter break schedule in history. Annab eth and I were on the couch in my apartm ent discussing tonight, which was oh so conveniently embarrasses Perce and Annie day, AKA Christmas Eve. Sally and Paul would invite loads of family, so called "distant cousins" or "close friends" tha t no one really cared about. Mom was us ually okay, inviting her parents, and he r two sisters along with their families. Paul, on the other hand, well let's jus t say it's the one day when I want to st rangle him. Cousins, aunts, uncles, "fri ends" that are WAY too concerned about w hat you're doing at that exact moment. O ne of his nieces wouldn't leave me alone last year! Annabeth locked us in my roo m to get away! On top of all that came A nnabeth's family with her freakishly ADH D brothers who would run around, not jus t the apartment, but the whole building causing many anger-filled visits from ne ighbours. If I didn't know better, I'd q uestion their parentage.

"So is the sixteen year old stalker comi ng this year?" Annabeth asked sarcastica lly.

"I'm pretty sure she purposely cancels a ny plans just to come and sit here."

"Ya, I'm locking us in the room again." She said, causing me to chuckle.

She smiled as she leaned back into my ch est, my chin on top of her blonde curls. 

Annabeth had drifted off to sleep and my eyes were starting to cave as I heard t he door slam open.

I groaned. "PERCY! ANNABETH!" my mom yel led from the doorway.

"What?" I groaned, frustrated.

"Common I need your help," she said as s he hulled grocery bags up onto the count er. I sighed before waking Annabeth.

"Annabeth"

"hmm?" she said stirring.

"Common, my mom needs our help."

After dragging our selves to the kitchen , we were told that we needed to make Ch ristmas cookies. How fun. You know, caus e I can REALLY cook.

But we didn't really have a choice. Soon mom left us alone in the kitchen, which was her worst idea to date.

"OK, so we need a two cups of flour and 2 teaspoons of salt…"

Unfortunately for Annabeth, I wasn't lis tening, again. I was lost in her hair, h er eyes, all the little details that mak e up my Annabeth.

Of course this got me covered with flour and Annabeth standing beside her hand o ver her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"SORRY! I didn't mean to throw it all.." she said before she burst out laughing. 

"Oh, so you think this is funny Wise Gir l!" I said smiling as she continued to l augh. Soon she too was covered in flour and glaring at me.

"Hey, it's only fair." I said smiling do wn at her. She rose up onto her tippy to es and kissed me gently. She pulled away before hopping onto the counter.

I leaned in and kissed her ever so softl y. The kiss became more and more passion ate, hungry even. Like we hadn't kissed for months. She pulled away slowly looki ng at me sympathetically.

"We NEED to get these cookies done." She said turning to the bowl. She took a de ep breath.

"Ok pass me the chocolate chips." Annabe th said stretching her hand out for the bag.

"We should make them blue," I said, pass ing the bag of mini chocolate devils.

"Percy, they're CHRISTMAS cookies. If we 're going to make them any colour, it'll be a Christmas colour."

"But that's so cliché."

"I'm pretty sure blue food is cliché in this house." She said dumping in the bag of chocolate.

"Pleaseee" I whispered , my lips brushin g her ear. I watched in delight as her c heeks flared up. I loved making her blus h; it was definitely my specialty.

"no, Percy!" she said stubbornly as I tu rned her chin toward me. I kissed her ag ain hoping to get some blue food colouri ng into the batter. Unfortunately for me , I just ended up spilling it all, causi ng the batter to turn a deadly blue.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled. "This is going to be so bitter!" she screamed as I she epishly smiled at her.

"Sorry?" I said, as she sighed loudly. S he hopped off the counter and poured som e of the colouring down the drain, makin g sure none of the batter fell into the sink.

I walked up behind her hugging her waist . I could tell by her body language that she was frustrated with me.

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry," I wh ispered into her ear.

"Whatever, it's fine. Let's just finish these stupid things." She said still fac ing the sink. I gently hugged her before quickly kissing her on the cheek and he ading off the clean our mess.

"Your head really is full of kelp." She said as she came to stand beside me.

"That's why you love me" I said as I smi led down at her.

"Ya, I guess so," she said snuggling int o my chest.

**LINEBREAK**

"And hell begins" I assumed when I heard the first of many door bells. Guests we re all piling in one by one and Annabeth and I decided to stay in my room, until we we're forced out by my, oh so though tful mother.

"By mom!" I whined as she burst into my room. "Can't we go out with friends for once?" I demanded.

"Percy Christmas is time for family," sh e started as I rolled my eyes, "EVEN, if you don't like them VERY MUCH. Now get out here."

After a slow round of hellos, Annabeth a nd I decided to sit in the living room. Now that Sally and Paul were getting mar ried all the attention was on the weddin g and to be honest I really didn't was t o deal with "OH! You're soooo cute toget her! When are you guys gonna get married ?" like seriously, it was ridiculous.

"Do you want to watch something?" I aske d Annabeth who was snuggled up against m e, my arm around her.

"We might as well, unless we plan on tal king with family," she said emphasing "f amily".

Melania, Bobby and Mathew ran around the apartment throwing toys, doing cartwhee ls, probably knocking things over.

"BOBBY GET OFF THE TABLE!" Annabeth yell ed as Bobby started dancing on the table .

"What's going on?" I heard Mr. Chase ask . He motioned for Bobby to get off with a stern look on his face before addressi ng Annabeth.

"Annie come say hello to everyone,"

"Dad, seriously,"

"Annabeth. Don't be rude. Common."

She sighed before standing and turning t o me.

"Well good luck," I said before turning my attention to the TV where some old bl ack and white movie was playing.

"Ya, no. you're coming with me." She sai d sternly grapping my hand."

"Why?" I complained.

"BECAUSE I'm NOT GOING IN THERE BY MY SE LF!" she whispered harshly. I sighed and stood up accompanying her to the dining room. It would have been down right cru el to left her go by herself.

We knew better then to hold hands. I'd r ather have "wedding talk" with the famil y then have to talk about my relationshi p with Annabeth to the whole family.

As we walked in I heard my mom exclaim " Annabeth! Percy!". We waved and were for ced to sit at the table and "Talk".

I mostly listened. They talked about the wedding and how school was, and where w e wanted to go. But then came the person al questions. How's your relationship? D o you fight? When are you going to get m arried? Jezz Annabeth and I were red for most of the evening as we tried to esca pe from their tight grip of nosiness.

After about an hour of interrogation by annoying family members I managed to get Annabeth and I out of there, of course not without a few "be careful" and "Don' t be messing around" s that caused both of us to turn into tomatoes.

"Oh. My. Gods." I exclaimed after shutti ng the door to my room and collapsing on to the bed next to Annabeth.

"Gods, could they be any worse?" she ask ed with a look of disgust on her face. S he loved our families but they were a bi t mush most of the time.

"Ya, they could. They could actually try ." I said chuckling as I pulled her into my lap.

"So," I began. "I, got you a present!" I exclaimed cheerfully reaching into my n ightstand.

"Percy, you really need to stop getting my gifts" she said leaning into my chest of that her head was just under my chin .

"Annabeth, you really need to stop telli ng me that." I replied in the same tone. 

I sighed as she propped herself up and t urned toward me.

I took out the jewelry box and handed it to her.

"I told you not to spend a lot of money Percy!"

"And I told you I wouldn't listen. Now o pen it!" I commanded smiling.

As soon as she opened it she gasped with delight. Inside was the owl charm I had found one day while I was out with my m om. It was snowy white- the glass flogge d- with big black eyes.

She squealed with delight as she took it out of the box.

"I love it! Thank you!" she said graciou sly before kissing me.

"I thought," I said between her kisses, "That it would go well on your camp neck lace.

She nodded before unbuckling her necklac e and handing it to me. I slipped the ch arm into the thick string, placing it in the middle of the camp beads. She then turned around and I buckled it around he r neck before lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok! My turn!" she said hopping off the bed.

"Oh, so I can't get you anything, but yo u can get me something? I think you have that wrong Wise Girl."

She smiling back at me as she opened her bag, taking out a large box.

"So do you remember this picture?" she a sked, handing me a black and white photo .

"Ya," I replied softly gazing at the pho to. It was a picture of Annabeth and I, the first picture after we had gotten ou t of Tartarus. It was our favourite pict ure because, we may look half dead in it with our weak bodies and torn clothes, but we had never been so happy in our li ves. It's a happiness that will forever be in my heart.

Annabeth and I were on Camp Half-Blood H ill in front of Thalia's tree. Annabeth and I were sitting in the grass, treasur ing the feeling of nature underneath us, the grass, the earth, the REAL world. A nnabeth sat in-between my legs leaning b ack into my chest as I kissed the top of her then deranged dead curls. We had bo th lost a lot of weight and looked a lit like stick figures, our clothes hanging off of us lifelessly.

But none of that mattered, because we we re over joyed to be there and our happin ess could be read off of Annabeth's pric eless expression. She stared at the grou nd with the smile I had waited for weeks to see while we were in Tartarus.

"open it," she whispered to me. I gently unwrapped the box and pulled out a scul pture of the exact photo. Ever line, eve r speck, even the dust on our faces coul d be seen.

"oh my gods, Annabeth this is amazing!" I cried as I hugged her tightly.

"I designed it, and then Tyson and I scu lpted it out."

"Thank you! Soo much!" I murmured into h er hair before her lips crashed into min e.

"I love you, Percy"

"I love you too, Annabeth" I replied smi ling against her soft lips.

I guess our Christmas wasn't so bad afte r all.

**IMPORTANT**

**OK R&R PLEASE! So I got this great idea for a new story that I started writing. Ya I had a dream and that's where I got the idea. **

**Til time runs out **

**Summary:**

**Annabeth is an American tourist visiting her wealthy grandmother on the Greek is land of Corfu during the summer. There s he meets Perseus Jackson, an adventurous , handsome, and fun-spirited local. Anna beth struggles to not fall under his cha rm as she knows that their time together will run out. After miserably failing, she gives in and falls for him. The summ er spent together hiding their relations hip from Annabeth's unaproving grandmoth er. But how will she cope when time runs out? Rated T.**

**Check it out!**


	18. Planning the Blue Fiesta

**OH MY GODS I AM SOOOO SORRYYYYYYYY I TOOK AGES! I've been really busy and too be honest I'm not sure what chapters to do. I'm focusing more on my new story because I personally like it better but, I'll finish this one…**

Percy POV

After a lot of begging and pleading, I managed to pull Annabeth and I out of the "family New Years Reunion" aka LIVING HELL at the Jackson's residence.

I stalked mom around all day long, pleading with her to let us celebrate New Years with our friends. At first she simply waved me off, offering the same crap of an excuse she did at Christmas.

"It's our family reunion" _It's not like I sit with, talk with or tolerate them._

"They're dying to see you!" _Bullshit. They just like to gossip about my relationship._

"Because I said so" _Invalid excuse._

"Paul and I work very hard to plan this!" _AHAHA! Good one mom!_

But after realizing that we would simply escape to my room and do "who knows what", she reluctantly gave in, saying she would rent out the party room on the main level and let us invite our camp friends.

Annabeth and I were overjoyed.

But, knowing our luck, nothing was that easy.

Mom basically gave us an ultimatum, stating that we could have our party on one condition. Any of Sally and Paul's guests that were our age had to invade our fiesta, including annoying mortal cousins and "family friends". I didn't really understand where the logic in this decision occurred. Putting a handful of mortals in a group of powerful demigods that weren't the most careful? Fantastic idea!

Never the less, the party was on. We had reluctantly agreed. Anything was better then spending six hours with "family" and "friends" that didn't know the definition of privacy.

Annabeth and I sat at the kitchen table, debating on who should be invited to our fiesta.

"NO Clarisse. Clarisse is dangerous. She might hurt a mortal!" I fake gasped.

"Percy, we are inviting her and Chris."

"Wise Girl, we are inviting FRIENDS. They, are not our friends!" I said, annoyed.

"Well we are inviting them." Annabeth replied, scribbling their names down on a scrap piece of paper.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are n-" Our argument was interrupted by Annabeth's lips pressing to mine. They were warm and soft, and tasted of peppermint. My brain fuzzed. What were we talking about again?

She pulled away before I even had a chance to kiss her back. I groaned as she smiled at me.

"We ARE inviting them. End of story."

"Fine," I whined. "But, I will us her as a weapon slash threat if any of my "cousins" do any thing stupid." I said, emphasizing "cousins".

"Be my guest." She said grabbing one of the several People magazines that laid neatly on the table.

I huffed before turning back to our list.

_Piper_

_Jason_

_Hazel_

_Frank_

_Nico_

_Leo_

_Grover_

_Juniper _

_Thalia and a few hunters_

_Clarisse_

_Chris_

_Rachel_

I turned to Annabeth.

"Since we're already having Paul and Sally's mortals we might as well invite some of our friends from school."

She smiled, looking up from her magazine.

"That would be nice. We can have a bigger party. But just with our friends." She paused, then added "and obviously the people we are being forced to have there" before I could argue her point.

"We should call everyone, before they get invited by their other friends. I want them all here."

Annabeth nodded and added more names to our list.

_David_

_Josh_

_Juliana_

_Lauren_

All of my closest friends. She also added;

_Margaret_

_Skye_

_Jess_

All close classmates that were in her architecture class.

Annabeth and I phoned everyone that we were inviting. We agreed to all meet at my apartment at around six o'clock.

**ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY LINE BREAK!**

Annabeth and I sat on the couch watching old reruns of SpongeBob and Timmy Turner. She found it "childish" but agreed never the less. She laid spread across the cushions, her head on my chest.

"We should go to the store. You know buy some snacks and stuff for the party." I said looking down at her.

"Yeah, we probably should. What do you have here that we could use?"

"Well there's a bunch of stuff in the cabaret…"

"Why don't we just use that?" she asked, pushing herself off of my chest.

"NO!" I whined. "I want to go to the store!"

"You sound like Melania right now you know."

"Why thank you. She's my sister you know. I'll introduce you guys some time"

Annabeth smacked me playfully on the arm.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Out with Paul and mom. I think they went to a water park?" I replied. Mom had been telling me about how Mellie wanted to go to this new water park. I thought it was completely ridiculous. I mean, Poseidon's daughter, in a water park? She could create the best water park in the world by snapping her fingers. Yet she chooses some mortal crap? Oh well, as long as she doesn't get frustrated and make the whole place blowup.

"Well that's… interesting."

"Come on Wise Girl!" I whined jumping up off the couch. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "Let's go the store!"

She rolled her eyes at me, which was her new silent way of saying; _you're such a Seaweed Brain. _

"FINE. But you have to promise you'll at least TRY to be mature."

"I promise," I robotically answered before kissing her sweetly.

"What was that for?" she asked as we pulled away.

"What can't I kiss my pretty girlfriend?"

I chuckled as her checks flared up.

"Come onnnn" She said irritated. "Let's just go to the stupid store…"

**Who am I? I am a break. A pause. A time traveler. A writer's Best friend. **

**No one's POV**

"PERCY!" Annabeth whispered harshly. She would be screaming if they weren't in the middle of a rather full Target.

Percy was breaking his promise, again. Every time they would go to the store, Percy would run around the store, hiding from her. It was ridiculous! He was acting like Travis Stroll!

She groaned as she walked up and down the ales, looking for the Seaweed Brain.

_Why does he always do this! Can't we have a normal shopping trip for once?_

She wandered through the store, attempting to get at least some of the shopping done. She was scanning through the chip isle searching of something that would fit Percy's "blue food only" rule.

She had stumbled onto a bag of blue corn tortilla chips. She would have thrown them into the cart if that Seaweed Brain hadn't ran off with it.

She continued down the isle looking for anything blue that didn't look utterly disgusting.

She suddenly felt a strong pair of hands come crashing down on her shoulders causing her to drop the bag. She turned, dagger ready. A smirking Percy stood in front of her.

She mentally cursed at herself. She had become a lot more jumpy after Tartarus, both of them had.

"Seaweed Brain! WHERE have you been?!" She practically screamed in his face, earning them a lot of curious staring from the other shoppers.

"I was getting food… duhh" he said smirking as he pulled in a cart full of food. Blue food. There were all sorts of blue candy, blueberry muffins, cupcakes with blue icing, the tortilla chips Annabeth had found, even blueberries.

"Why is it that every time we go to the store you happen to disappear?"

"Because it's fun to see you frustrated," he replied smirking as Annabeth returned the chips.

"Percy, we need more food then that!"

"These are the only blue snacks in the store." He whined.

"Well does all the food HAVE to be blue?" she asked as they continued down the isles. They passed the freezer section. Percy threw in three boxes of ice-cream. One of cotton candy, one of vanilla(which he planned to mix with food colouring) and one of "Blue Moon".

"YES!" he replied, fake hurt coating his words.

Annabeth groaned as she scanned the shelves. There was nothing blue!

Percy came up behind her, pulling her into his chest.

"I thought you liked my blue food," he whispered into her hair. It smelled like freshly squeezed lemonade.

"I LOVE your blue food. There just isn't a lot of it!" she said turning so that she was facing him. He kissed her lightly on the nose, causing her checks to flare up and a small giggle to escape her mouth.

It was amazing what Percy would do to her. Annabeth Chase does not giggle. It's too over the top girly for her. But Percy had her "inner" girl come out.

"I love you. And your obsession with blue food."

"I love you too." He said. "And your architecture rants," he added, sounding more forced then sincere.

Annabeth rolled her eyes before bringing her lips to his.

"EWWW!" someone squealed causing the two to jump apart immediately.

Melania stood in front of them with a look of disgust on her face while sally and Paul stood behind her looking amused. Random shoppers had stopped to see what the commotion was about.

Annabeth and Percy both turned bright red. There was an awkward silence as the shoppers returned to their bargain hunting.

Gods could four year olds make things embarrassing!

"What are you guys doing here," Percy spoke, breaking the silence. He ran his fingers through his hair like he did when he was nervous. Or in an awkward situation like this one.

"We're just buying food for the party." Sally answered. "I see you guys are getting ready for your blue fiesta." She added motioning to the cart full of blue highly sugar and fat filled food. "Blue fiesta" was what Mellie had called their party when she was upset that she would have to stay with the older guests. They had used the name when they had invited everyone and it stuck.

"Yep." Annabeth replied. "And I bet you can guess who picked this all out."

Sally laughed and she peered into the cart. There were some weird flavored things in there.

"Blue Moon ice-cream?" she asked.

"Percy." Annabeth explained.

"Blue coca cola candy?"

"Percy."

"Mini blue jaw breakers?"

"I actually found those." Annabeth answered with pride.

They continued down the isles and isles of ice-cream, Mellie and Paul searching through all of them to find the perfect one. They claim to have a sixth sense, used for determining "worthy ice-cream".

Percy and Annabeth said goodbye and headed to the cashier. They had a fiesta to plan.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….. How was it? Good, bad? Blah blah…**

**Sorry I took so long. I had stupid school and dance competitions and DECA ICDC which was an amazing week! Are any of you readers in DECA? If so do share! Maybe we're in the same category! :P**

**I know I said I'm bored of the story but I will finish it! I hate when stories are left unfinished so I won't do that for either of my stories.**

**There are a few more chapters. The ones I've thought of are…**

**New Years**

**First Day back at school**

**Take your kid to work day- Mellie and Paul. And being Mellie she'll find lots of ways to embarrass our fav couple**

**More Fluff based chapters- dates… **

**I want to do a bridal shower one where Annabeth and Sally talk…**

**The wedding**

**More school ones**

**And I'll probably end it with them graduating…**

**I might do some sort of sequel…**

**R&R even though I was mean and made you wait! **


	19. Note

Hey guys just wanted to let you know whats going on. I havent updated in a while because of exams and then when school ended i was leaving for europe. i'm currently in Montenegro but i'll be heading back to Bosnia i a couple of days, where i have my own internet and computer. I'll tryu and update asap, but i'm not sure when that will be.


	20. Note on continuation

Sorry guys, but I have an announcement.

So the thing is that I'm not really into this story like I was. I want to put it on haitus since I feel like its not going anywhere. I know I said I would finish it, but the truth is I really don't enjoy writing it. I feel like theres no plot.

So, I've decided that I'm going to rewrite it at some point, when I have the time and nerve to do it.

I'm really sorry to everyone out there, but I want to focus on one story at a time, and right now I enjoy writing my AU story much better.

Don't worry. You'll see One moment more at some point. With a better summary, plot and characters. Until then you guys can queck out my other story, Till time runs out.

Again, I'm really sorry.


End file.
